Time stands still
by Drama sapphire
Summary: A mysterious Charizard falls out of a strange white circle during its unconsciousness and was seen by Ash, Cilan, Iris, and N. After it was healed for a bit, it hugs Ash and immediately made Ash's Charizard jealous and suspicious. Who was this mysterious Charizard? Why does it seems to be so concerned for Ash's safety? And why does it knows Ash?
1. Chapter 1

**H****i! I'm DS aka Drama Sapphire and welcome to my first Pokemon fanfic! This story is about Ash, Cilan, Iris, and N who encounters a mysterious Charizard who seems to know Ash despite the fact that Ash's Charizard has already came back into his team. **

**What was the mysterious Charizard's story and what kind of connections does he have with Ash? And why does it seemed to be ****so ****worried about the boy's safety? Will Ash's Charizard become jealous or find out the other Charizard's true identity and reasons why it knows his trainer? I got inspired from reading Astarael Darkrah Black's Pokemon fanfic "If the world must end" and I would like to say that story was another good Pokemon story that has to do with Ash x Charizard friendship and I'm waiting for the next update.**

**Anyway, this story is all about friendship, action, adventure, drama, and a tragedy that could bring a devastating effect but won't end a bond between a certain fire/flying type and his trainer. I hope you guys enjoy my first Pokemon fanfic and bring a box of Kleenex just in case when tragedy approaches. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Nintendo, The Pokemon Company, and Shoporo but I do own this story and probably my own OC characters that would soon make an appearance in this story. **

**PS.**

**I may need help from other authors who knows about the new Pokemon moves and the locations of Unova than me because I only watch the Kanto region, the Orange Islands, Johto, and half of the Unova regions episodes ever since Charizard departed in season 3 episode "Charizard's burning ambition" that made me cried and thought that I won't ever see him again until he did came back in a few episodes and the third movie and finally remained in Ash team in "Burn! Charizard Vs. Dragonite!". **

**Charizard was really my favorite Pokemon and probably my #1 favorite character than the others characters that I've loved ever since my childhood and won't be forgotten. PM or send me a private message if you would like to help. **

"CHARIZARD NO!" Ash cried out as he watched his very wounded Charizard falls fast and harshly lands on the rough rocky ground of a huge cave mountain in a heap.

His Charizard grits his teeth as he feels so much pain and agony from the blast he received from a very strong and powerful Pokemon. He begins to feel like losing his strength to get up, the energy to blow out another fiery attack, the urge to open his squeezed eyelids, and the will to fight again because he was too exhausted to block another blast aiming straight for him, .

But suddenly Ash starts to do a very grave and stupid mistake, he runs quickly towards his Charizard with his left arm reaching out for it, tears shown in his eyes, and cries out "CHARIZARD! LOOK OUT!".

The boy kept on running despite knowing the danger he is in now but he couldn't care, all he cares about making sure that his Pokemon all alright and making sure that they're all safe, even if it means not looking at the blast coming closer towards him fast.

"ASH NO!" Iris cries out, holding Ash's Pikachu who panics like her even though it too was hurt.

"GET AWAY FROM THAT BLAST!" N said.

"WATCH OUT!" Cilan calls out.

"PIKAPI! *Translation* ASH!" Pikachu cries out despite it's injuries but Ash ignores all of them as he begins to feel the presence of the blast coming near him any moment.

Ash's Charizard hears the cries from Iris and her Pokemon, Cilan and his Pansage, N, and most of Ash's Pokemon that gives him the strength to open his eyes and he gasps in horror as he sees Ash reaching out for him with the blast closing in on both of them.

"CHAR! CHAR! *Translation* ASH! NOOOOOO!" he roared out as he then begins to try to at least get up and shield his trainer…even if it means one of their deaths are approaching nearer. He can feel his remaining strength returning to help him but he urgently needs them to rise from his arms so he can grab the boy and never let him go 'P-P-Please…let me…let me save him! Even if today will be the last time I do for him!…Please!'.

The other Charizard however finally defeats its own opponent in the air and it too was shocked when it sees the blast aiming straight for the fire/flying type and the boy it deeply cared for. It quickly gasps and swoops down as fast as its wing could do for it but it was too determined to try to save the both of them even if it means risking its own life to protect the Pokemon and the people it cares for 'No…No!…I have to save them!…I have to stop that blast or I'll be too late! I'm coming you two!'.

(Do you want to know why this other Charizard doesn't have a confirmed gender and is it a boy or a girl? You have to wait for your answers soon. Be patient).

As Ash's Charizard's strength returns, he gets up and reaches out to grab Ash as the blast begins to hit one of them. They both can feel the heat barely touching them but the closing of claws and fingers intertwine as their early life begins to flash in their minds including the events that has happened only 10 days ago.

(Ten days earlier)

Ash, Cilan, Iris, and N are traveling on the roads in a very nice warm sunny morning to find another town to rest and explore with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder and Axew in Iris' arms. Cilan was busy looking at his town map, Iris's Axew is eating a Oran berry while his trainer smiles and so does N. Ash however was thinking about the other night when he got his Charizard back after visiting a Kanto fair. He was glad to meet another trainer's Charmander that reminded him of his own Charizard that made him decided to call Professor Oak who revealed to have Charizard's poke ball in his lab after returning from the valley, waiting to be transferred.

Ash presumed that his Charizard missed him during months of training in the Charicific Valley and have already finished his training that he may have returned to Pallet Town and resided there to wait for the day when his trainer needs him again. So Ash exchanged his Unfezzant for Charizard and introduced his old Pokemon to his friend at a battlefield.

However after being released, Charizard greets them with a ground-shaking loud roar that creates dust blowing along the ground and reunites with his best friend Pikachu who jumped on his left shoulder.

As Ash introduced his Charizard to his new friends, Charizard scorched him with its strong but affectionate flamethrower but Ash doesn't mind, Charizard is the only one from its own kind to greet his trainer with a same hot flamethrower as a sign of friendship.

Both Ash and Iris introduced their pokemon to Charizard but he has his eyes on Iris' Dragonite that pisses him off because he once lost to Drake's Dragonite in the Orange League and fought an another enraged Dragonite that lost its control and tries to destroy a whole forest out of anger.

Ash doesn't know what to say but he can't help but understands his Pokemon's feelings because he realized that both his Charizard and Iris' Dragonite are becoming rivals so Ash have decided to challenge Iris for a battle and they all accepted it including N and Cilan who was quite excited to see a battle taking place.

The battle was pretty much epic but awesome as both Charizard and Dragonite fought each other with their trainers' commands below them while they're battling from the ground to the sky. At the end, Charizard hits Dragonite on the head with his attack known as Dragon tail that sends the dragon type crashing into the ground and emerged out of the dust with a damaged right arm.

Before either Iris or Ash can say another command, N stepped in and stopped the battle, being impressed by both Charizard's and Dragonite's strength. Cilan is also impressed and commented that it was a good idea to let them settle their differences in a battle.

Iris on the other hand thought that Charizard was a dragon-type because he used a dragon-type attack that got N chucking and the others being mildly surprised. So Ash used his Pokedex to show his Charizard's Pokedex entry which clearly explained that Charizard is indeed a fire/flying typ which stunned poor Iris and made Axew laughed.

Ash then invited Charizard to join him in his Unova journey and everyone agreed…including Charizard who blew out a flamethrower full of happiness into the sky.

(As a kid, I know that Charizard is a fire/flying type because I have a original Official Pokemon handbook at home and it is still in good condition).

Ash then breathed in and exhale out some air from his lungs with a content smile on his face that got his friends' attention.

"Pikapi? *Translation*: Ash?" Pikachu said as it looks as its trainer, wondering why Ash exhaled some oxygen from his breath and closes his eyes for a brief moment.

"Ash? What's wrong?" Iris asked curiously.

"Are you alright? Why are your eyes closed?" Cilan asked with concern in his voice.

N however knows why Ash is smiling after reuniting with one of his Kanto Pokemon the other night "Are you thinking of any good things happening to you after your Charizard rejoined you on your Unova journey?".

"N!" Iris and Cilan said in unison.

But Ash just nodded his head and opens his eyes as he replies "N's right. I was thinking about the night I have my Charizard back and he's with me now in his own poke ball. So let's say that I'm just simply feeling lighthearted and hope that today will be a very great day! Hey Cilan! Where are we heading off to?".

Iris, Cilan, Axew, Pikachu, and N didn't know what to say for a few minutes but then they start chuckling and Cilan checks the town map "No problem. Now let's see…".

Suddenly, something very bright white glows above them that made them covered their eyes to prevent blindness and barely looked at a huge white circle that was more brighter than the sun.

Then they saw a pair of orange clawed feet emerging downward came an unconscious Charizard that starts falling towards all six of them with shocked looks on their faces.

Ash however receives an idea to stop the Charizard's fall and looked at Iris ""Iris! Release your Dragonite now!".

"What?!" Iris said.

"Release him now!" Ash responded with determination as he picks up a poke ball and threw it to the air "Charizard! Save that other Charizard and try to slow it down from falling on top of us!".

The poke ball opens and out came Ash's Charizard who roars and flies towards the unconscious Charizard, and tries to support its weight from the back but it was a little bit hard for him to hold on.

Iris on the other hand, takes out her Dragonite's poke ball and threw it in the air after realizing that Ash just needed its help to help his Charizard "Dragonite! Help Ash's Charizard!".

Iris' Dragonite obeys his trainer shortly after coming out of his poke ball and flies up towards the other Charizard to grasp its left shoulder behind his back while Ash's Charizard grasp its right shoulder and they both carefully placed it down on the soft grass a few inches away from hitting the rocky roads and landed.

They released it softly on the ground and looked at the children running towards them.

"Good job Charizard!" Ash called out that made his Pokemon feel proud and happy.

"You too Dragonite!" Iris said as she and the three boys including Pikachu, Charizard, Axew, and Dragonite gathered around the Charizard who appears to be wounded all over his body (Now I'm confirming that this Charizard is a male just like Ash's Charizard but don't jump to conclusions yet. You can guess to yourselves though) with a terrible large scar on its head.

"Oh my gosh…this Charizard is hurt! Who could've done such awful things to him?" Iris said in extreme concern.

"He must've experienced a very harsh battle against a Pokemon…no, maybe a powerful Pokemon that inflicted so much damage on him and gave him a nasty scar" N responded as he feels angry 'I hate seeing Pokemon hurt like this! Something or someone must be the one responsible for harming this magnificent creature'.

Cilan then decides to speak "Ash, Iris, and N! We have to camp here and use our potions and find some Oran berries from the bushes. Hurry!".

"Right!" Ash, Iris, and N said as they runs to the forest with Pikachu and Axew while Iris' Dragonite, Ash's Charizard, and Cilan stayed with the wounded Charizard. Meanwhile, the bright white circle disappeared after disposing its passenger but was noticed by Jessie, James, and Meowth with their sunglasses on from the Meowth balloon. They were very confused yet they didn't bother to follow Ash and his friends after saving a wounded Charizard from falling on the road.

"Whoa, what has just happened?" Meowth said after taking off his sunglasses.

"I could've sworn that there was a strange wounded Charizard falling from something too bright. It's a good thing that I still have my sunglasses on because it's almost blinding my handsome eyes ouch!" James then receives a smack on head from Jessie and was almost closing to losing his sunglass, but luckily he caught it or it'll drop down from the balloon.

"James! You don't have to keep your sunglasses on anymore for today! That bright thing is gone already so take it off!"

"Ok ok! But Jessie," James asked while putting away his sunglasses in his eyeglass case and stuffs it inside one of his pockets "do you want us to go after them and see what they're going to do with that injured Charizard?".

Jessie shook her head as she takes off her own sunglasses "No. Not for today".

"And why not?" Meowth asked curiously.

All of a sudden, the two males can hear grumbling from Jessie's stomach and she pats it with a sheepish smile on her face "I'm quite hungry. Can we go order 6 bowls of ramen noodles from a cheap restaurant?".

Both James and Meowth nodded their heads "Ok!".

Hours later when the sun comes down and the sky turns to night, Ash is staring at the wounded Charizard while eating a bowl of warm soup with Cilan, Iris and N. He was deeply worried for its conditions and he's been waiting for it to open its eyes almost the entire day.

Yet he begins to feel something quite odd about the Pokemon as his eyes focused on it, like he knows it from somewhere 'Why am I feeling so concerned about this Charizard even though I already have my own eating his own Pokefood with Dragonite, Axew, and my Pikachu? I don't know why but…I just hope it wakes up and eat to restore its strength. Luckily its tail flame still burns to keep it alive'.

Iris notices the worried expression on Ash's face as she quietly takes a sip of her soup made by Cilan and speaks to her friend "Ash? What's wrong? Finish your soup before it gets cold".

Ash hears Iris' voice penetrating through his ears and he switch his focus from the wounded Charizard to all of his friends including his Pikachu and Charizard who were also concerned about him "Huh? Oh I'm sorry. I was just worried about".

But N shook his head with a smile while holding his spoon and replies "It's alright Ash. You were just wondering when will that Charizard regain consciousness. Even your Pokemon can tell that you were very worried for it as well. But don't let it prevent you from finishing your soup, eat it first and then we'll check on it one more time before we can sleep for the night".

Meanwhile, Ash's Charizard watches his trainer talking to his human friends and he can feel his trainer's concern for the wounded Pokemon that reminded him of the one time at the Orange Islands when Ash stayed up a whole entire night to warm him up from the freezing cold on his body after his stubbornness froze him in ice by Tad's Poliwrath. That night made Charizard remembered his early life he has spent with Ash as a obedient Charmander abandoned by his cruel ex-trainer Damian, to the time he evolved into a disobedient Charmeleon and later became a Charizard that still refused to obey Ash.

That was when Charizard decides to make amends by becoming loyal to him once more like destroying another one of Team Rocket's machine tank and finally defeating Tad's Poliwrath by listening to Ash's commands.

All of the sudden, he noticed the other Charizard was slowly opening its eyes that he roars to get his trainer's and the other three humans' attention.

"What's wrong Charizard?" Ash asked him.

Charizard then gestured his head with another roar "Char! Charizard! *Translation* Ash! Look over there!" towards the now conscious other Charizard.

Pikachu felt surprised as it too noticed the other Charizard was now slowly waking up "Pikapi! Pika! *Translation* Ash! Look!" it said to its trainer.

Ash, Iris, Cilan, and N finally turned their heads around and were all surprised and relieved that they all got up from the two medium sized logs that they sat on around a campfire and stared along with Ash's Charizard, Ash's Pikachu, and Iris' Dragonite and Axew at the now conscious Charizard who looked at them with curiosity.

He shifted his eyes from Axew, Dragonite, Iris, Cilan, N, Pikachu, and finally to Ash that made it gasped happily. He then struggled to get up but his wounds prevent him from trying to stand on his feet.

Ash then ran to his backpack and pulls out a Oran berry and offered it to the Charizard "Here, take this, it'll restore your strength. Just don't try to get up. We've seen you falling from some very bright glowing white light and you looked hurt. Luckily we gave you a potion but it's not enough to heal you. Tomorrow one of us have to go to a nearby town or village to buy more potions or a super potion and try our best to help you get better, " and he showed the Oran berry close to the Charizard's mouth "please take it, we're not here to harm you".

The male Charizard nodded his head and gently took the Oran berry and fed itself. Ash's Charizard smiled as he watched the other Charizard eats the Oran berry to restore its strength 'Good job'.

But all of a sudden, the other Charizard got up and hugged Ash in appreciation, tears streaming down in its eyes that was filled with sadness. He hugged the poor and confused boy so tight that Ash can't seem to free himself "H-Hey! Are you alright? Why are you hugging me and crying like that?".

The others including Ash's Charizard were all shocked by the other Charizard's sudden embrace on Ash. Even Pikachu was confused as well 'W-W-What the? Why is that other Charizard suddenly hugged Ash and having tears in its eyes? Is it ok or something?'.

Nobody didn't have anything to say for a moment….until Iris decided to speak "Ash! I think he was thanking you for saving him and healing his injuries even though he should eat more Oran berries to cure him more!".

"I know that Iris but I don't know why he have to cry while thanking me at the same time!" Ash responded while still struggling but the other Charizard's grip on him was a little bit tight.

Then Cilan decides to have his turn to speak "Maybe he have gone through something terrible that bruised him both physically and emotionally".

But N on the other hand stared at the sad eyes of the Charizard for over 3 minutes, he was reading its eyes and sad emotion and realized its' feelings "Maybe he knows you. Have you ever met him before your own Charizard or after?".

Ash's Charizard gasped in shock, and felt a little upset at his trainer after thinking that Ash may have raised another Charmander before he met him at the rock or after being apart because he wants to train at the Charicific Valley 'What? Ash! How could you?! And here I thought that I was the only Charizard you have in your Kanto team and another one of your powerhouse?'.

But Ash shook his head in protest "No no no! I never caught two Pokemon that look exactly the same! I don't have two Charizards! Honest! I don't know this Pokemon! Now you have just made my Charizard upset because of you!".

Everyone including the mysterious Charizard all stared at Ash's Charizard who gritted his teeth in complete jealousy. He was staring at his rival that wasn't Iris' Dragonite this time but was the mysterious Charizard that was now loosening his tight embrace on Ash but didn't wavered its arms. Then he stomped his feet, walks over to Ash, and roared at the other Charizard "CHARRR! CHARRRR! CHARRRR! CHARRRR! *Translation* HEY YOU! LET MY TRAINER GO! HE SAID THAT HE DON'T KNOW YOU AND I'M THE ONLY CHARIZARD HE OWNED! RELEASE HIM OR FIGHT ME!".

The mysterious Charizard doesn't know what to do, even knowing that he's been challenged by Ash's Charizard. Then he sighed and lets Ash go "Charr…izard *Translation* Sigh…sorry".

Ash walked away for a few seconds, until he turns around to face the mysterious Charizard and said "Listen, I apologize if my Charizard got jealous over a misunderstanding because you just hugged me so sudden after my friends and I healed you with just a potion and a Oran berry, but I just want to know where were you from and who injured you?".

The mysterious Charizard didn't say a word for a moment. He vowed to itself to not reveal why he came and the ones responsible for his injuries including the scar on his head, and why he knows Ash until the time is right. Then he shook his head and lays down on the ground, he adverts his head away from the strangers or (his new friends) to avoid answering Ash's question.

The others were quite surprised by its sudden decision to be silent and looked at themselves.

"Uh Ash, I don't think it's a good idea to ask him any more questions for tonight" Cilan said.

"Yeah Ash, you might have accidentally brought in more bad memories for him, and not only those, you may have reminded him of another boy it knows from it's past that resembled you" Iris replied.

"Someone that resembled me?" Ash asked her. N nodded his head while placing his left hand below his chin "Possibly yes but we can't jump into conclusions yet. We need more evidence to find out about this Charizard and do whatever we can to help it. By the way Ash, I'm sorry for what I said earlier that got your Charizard upset".

Ash sighed and nodded his head "I accept your apology but you should've apologized to my Charizard first before asking me. He should know that he's the only perfect Charizard for me and I don't want him to be hurt like the way Damian hurts his feelings by abandoning him and I don't want him to feel abandoned and betrayed if I have another Charizard. I still cared about him the same way I cared for my other Pokemon and I hate hurting their emotions".

"Will do" N then turns to Ash's Charizard who was still leering its angry gaze at the mysterious Charizard that pretends to be asleep in order to avoid a fight "Charizard, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. Ash told me that he doesn't want to hurt your feelings unlike your former trainer and he doesn't want you to feel betrayed if he have another Charizard. You were always the perfect Charizard for him and he cared about you. You should know that because he's your true friend. Will you forgive me and make amends with Ash?".

Ash's Charizard was silent for a moment with anger shown on his face, but then his anger died down and calms himself as he nodded his head and roars kindly "Charr *Translation* I forgive you".

N smiled and rejoins the others who decides to finish their supper. Ash's Charizard decides to follow so that it can apologize to his trainer, but he then slightly shifted his head to the mysterious Charizard who was seemingly asleep 'I got my eyes on you pal'.

Then he walks near Ash and leans his head for attention. Ash looked at him and smiled "It's ok Charizard. I forgive you" and uses his free hand to rub Charizard's head and giggled softly.

Pikachu smiled too as it watched its trainer and it's old friend from Kanto have a best friend moment 'I'm glad things work out for tonight' but it still felt worried about the mysterious Charizard 'But I still wonder why this Charizard refuses to answer Ash's questions, Tomorrow morning I'll ask it'.

**Phew, I'm tired now after spending two and a half days doing this first chapter. This different Charizard is quite mysterious huh? Are you guys still wondering about its gender and why did it know Ash? Find out in the next exciting chapter when I have more ideas for it soon. Bye! ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya everyone! I'm back with a brand new chapter that you've all waited for! Enjoy and be patient if you want to learn more about the mysterious Charizard and why does it suddenly hugged Ash out of the blue? Find out soon and let me know how do I do during your reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Nintendo, the Pokemon Company, and Shoporo but I do own this story and my upcoming OC characters that will soon make an appearance in this story. Also, you guys don't have to copy my story but you can make up your own versions if you would like to and print out this story at home so that you can read them when you're not using your computer or laptop. **

**P.S. **

**I'm still waiting for help from any Pokemon fans who would like to volunteer to help me by PM a.k.a. private messaging. Also, this is before the BW season 2 episode "Plasma-dan's ambition! The controlled Pokemon!" and "N's secret…to the other side of the mist!" because N got wounded by some members of Team Plasma and healed by his foster sisters, Anthea and Concordia and resided with them at their secret refuge for a brief while. I don't really speak or understand most of the Japanese language but I can figure out what they are doing by watching the Japanese dub without English subtitles but I'm waiting for them to be English subbed and dubbed in North America soon. Luckily somebody named Futachimaru Kun updated the episode and subbed in English on Youtube so now I can understand what everyone are sayin. **

**Also, take notice that sometimes I have to call the mysterious Charizard a he or just an it to avoid confusion if it have some scenes with Ash's Charizard like during a conversation with each other or a battle. **

(A male Charizard's dream) *This is for readers to guess whose dream does it belongs to*

The male Charizard was soaring in a clear, warm, and bright sunny morning sky with its trainer behind his back. The trainer happens to be a boy that have a similar appearance and the same age as Ash Ketchum but Charizard didn't bother to look at the boy riding on his back alone because he recognized the boy's voice that he missed so much and feared that he would someday forget hearing and remembering his trainer forever.

"Wow, what a great view from above the ground! I think I'm getting a hang of riding on you in the skies! Would it be great if we could be up here when we have enough free time with just the two of us?"

The male Charizard nodded his head as he replies "Char! Ari! Chari…zard *Translation* Definitely! We'll both have enough time for you to have more experience in a time like today! At least now we both can have more quiet friendship bonding while we're relaxing in the air below gravity…Want me to start maneuvering right now?" and gestured his head forward as a way to make his trainer understands him.

The boy nods his head with his eyes covered with a pair of sunglasses that have black lens because of the sunlight "Great! I'm ready when you are! Show me what you got!".

The Charizard smiled and flaps his wings to let his trainer know that he's about to start doing a stunt that he learned "Char! *Translated* Hold on!". The Charizard then began speeding very hyper fast that caught the boy by surprise.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" the boy cried out as he quickly wrapped his arms around his fire Pokemon's neck for dear life because he begins to feel like he wants to scream from being surprised.

The Charizard chuckled with amusement and does the loop de loops a few times like as if they're both on a roller coaster and he's the flying vehicle that the boy should hold on to if he's afraid to fall.

Charizard then flew straight without looping itself and spun himself around that made the boy feel like wanting to throw up from his stomach but he held it in to not be rude and disgusted his Pokemon.

Finally Charizard began to feel tired and a bit dizzy that he stopped spinning himself around like a top and flew straight properly that the boy pants in exhaustion and relieved as he breathed in and released some oxygen from his lungs; he was glad that his Charizard lets him takes a moment to breathe and pull out a bottle of water from his backpack to quench his mouth "*pant*…*inhaled*…*exhaled*…Wow…amazing Charizard!…But you did got me surprised from all of your stunts…at least you've told to be ready even though I can't speak Pokemon…all of that training have really paid off huh?".

Charizard nodded his head "Char, Char zard….Charizard…Char, izard Char…Char *Translated* Yeah and it's all thanks to you, but I would feel more stronger if you trained me…because you're my trainer and a trainer supposed to catch a Pokemon and trained it well with care and respect…and you did earned my respect master…no you're more than just my master and trainer, you're my best friend and I vowed to myself that I will stay with you and protect you with my life until the end…without disobeying you and no more separations".

The boy was surprised for a moment and nodded his head with a smile "Sure, thanks Charizard…now let's go back to the others or they'll be more worried if we flew more further away from them…we'll tell them that we had a good time flying in the sky together and I loved every moment of it".

"Char! *Translated* Ok!" Charizard responded with a roar and turned itself around to take its trainer back from the same direction they've came from. But just when it did, the lightened sky suddenly turned dark because the clouds became black and covered the sun

"Huh? What's going on?" the boy said as he puts away his water bottle and sunglasses inside his backpack.

"Char…izard *Translated* I don't know…let's go now before the rain comes" Charizard replied as he then speeds himself; he's afraid to be wet and dead if his life flame goes out.

But then they were both blocked by a blast in front of them, luckily they didn't get hit but instead, they were facing their dangerous enemy staring at them from their right side after their turned their heads to their right.

Charizad began to growl menacingly, gritted his teeth, and tightened his clawed hands into fists as he stared at a very powerful Pokemon which has wings and doesn't seemed to be glad to see them with its red eyes. He then snapped at his enemy "CHAR, CHAR! CHAR CHAR! CHARIZARD! ROAR! *Translated* HEY YOU, YES I'M TALKING TO YOU BIG UGLY! YOU'VE ATTACKED US! DO YOU WANT A BATTLE WITH ME BECAUSE NOW I'M GOING TO FIRE YOU UP! PREPARE YOURSELF BECAUSE I'M FLYING TOWARDS YOU! ROAR!" and flew straight towards his opponent that he challenged.

The Pokemon agreed to Charizard's challenge and created another attack which seems to be electricity towards its' enemies.

"Charizard quick! Deflect it with flamethrower!"

Charizard opened its mouth and unleashed a torrent of fire straight towards the blast which caused an explosion. The other Pokemon then created thunder punch with its right claw and rushes in through the blast as the dusts cleared up that surprised him.

"Oh no! Charizard dodge out of its way!" the boy commanded in a state of panic.

Charizard obeyed and he flew back quickly just as the mysterious Pokemon missed him, but it then turns around and gave him an uppercut thunder punch from its other left claw and successfully made Charizard fell backwards along with the boy who suddenly lost his grip on its neck.

"Ahhhhh! CHARIZARD HELP ME!" the boy cried out as he felt himself falling faster back down to Earth; he is about to land on a rocky surface of a mountainside that has no soft grass as cushions.

Charizard gasps as he quickly turned himself around despite feeling pain from the thunder punch and swoops down to catch his falling trainer "CHAR CHAR! CHAR! *Translated* HOLD ON MY FRIEND! I'M COMING!".

Both of them are extending out each other's arms for one another just as the mysterious Pokemon made another beam aiming straight for one of them which happens to be Charizard.

Just as Charizard managed to grab a hold of it's trainer's arms with his two clawed hands and pulled him up to hug him, the blast unfortunately hits the boy with full force in his Pokemon's arms and a uncurling scream of agony and anguish "AHHHHHHHHHH!" then he became limp in Charizard's arms with closed eyes as his breath escaped his lips.

The mysterious Pokemon stopped and froze in midair just like Charizard as it began to feel guilty for accidentally hitting the boy.

For Charizard on the other hand, the world around him begins to stop and so does time, his heart was pounding from inside his own body but not his trainer's; he was now appalled in shock and horror "Char…*Translated* No…".

He lightly shook the boy but there's no respond or emotion, he then roughly shook his trainer to see any movement but no matter how much he tries, nothing happened "Char…Char Char! Charizard! Char Char! CHARIZARD? CHAR! CHAR! CHARIZARD! ROAR! *Translated* No…come on my friend! Wake up please! What's wrong with you! WHY AREN'T YOU OPENING YOUR EYES? I STILL NEED YOUR HELP TO TAKE DOWN THIS GUY! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE! WE HAVEN'T GET TO SEE OUR FRIENDS AGAIN AND YOU'RE LEAVING ME TO FIGHT HIM ALL ALONE! FRIENDS SHOULD STILL STICK TOGETHER TO THE END! PLEASE! WAKE UP! ROAR!".

He then gave his trainer an affectionate flamethrower just like Ash's Charizard that leaves his trainer filled with soot but sadly came to realize that the boy wasn't unconscious, he was dead.

*Grab any boxes of tissues now guys but this part is very depressing*

Lightning strikes from the clouds but Charizard couldn't care, his trainer was gone , tears are already whelming up and streaming down in his eyes. He then roars towards the sky and glared at the mysterious Pokemon with anger and bitter in his eyes.

The mysterious Pokemon gave him an apologetic look and wanted to flee for its life, but Charizard can't forgive it for murdering his trainer. All that matters to him now is revenge.

He squeezed his eyes for a moment and opened them to show glowing white eyes for a second. He then roared as his tail flame grew to a huge size and blew out a large ball of fire that gave a lot of damages to the other Pokemon and it was sent flying away for its own protection and heals its own wounds.

Charizard panted in exhaustion and then looked at the sky to notice rain coming down that worried him greatly. But he was more worried about his other friends and knew that they would be in deep shock and angry at him for failing to protect his trainer or would mistakenly think that he accidentally killed his trainer. He doesn't know what to do, but he then began to felt weakened by the rain that was slowly shrinking his tail and he has no choice but to land that has no cave for him to hide.

But then he collapsed on the ground with his trainer still in his arms and his flame is withering away in a few minutes. Charizard begins to feel his body shaking from the cold and he's slowly weakened from the raindrops touching his life flame, but he isn't afraid of being alone anymore…he has his dead trainer in his arms to keep him company and he would gladly welcome death any minute to accompany his trainer in the afterlife.

He then closes his eyes and waited for a hope or a miracle to free him from the sufferings he have suffered in the world.

(The dream is now ended and now listen to some nice happy or dance music to cheer you up)

"Pika! Pikachu? Pi! *Translation* Hey! Are you alright? Wake up!"

The voice quickly awakens the mysterious Charizard and he was surprised to see Ash's Pikachu with a worried expression "Char? Charizard? *Translation* Huh? Oh you're one of that raven haired boy's Pokemon?".

"Pikachu *Translation* That's right I am one of his Pokemon besides his Charizard…" Ash's Pikachu said as he nodded his head and asked a question to it's new friend "Pika…Pikachu Pika. Pi chu ka Pi? *Translated* But…I'm worried about you. Are you having a nightmare?".

The mysterious Charizard didn't reply as he's reminiscing about his dream that later turned into a nightmare but he was too shaken to mention it and haven't got a spare time to think about it, and too sad to say to Pikachu. So he shooks his head and replied "Char, Chari Char Char izard. *Translation* No, no I'm not having a nightmare".

But Pikachu didn't buy the lie that it's new friend told it "Pika? Pikachu Pi Pika Pi. Pikachu, Pi Pika Chu Pi, Chu Pika, Pika Pi Pikachu. *Translation* Are you sure? Normally when people and Pokemon sleeps with peaceful dream, they wouldn't feel panicked or screaming from their lungs; only with a relaxed expression. You however, you obviously did have a nightmare because you looked like you were feeling scared, upset for some unknown reason, and sad that caught my attention".

The mysterious Charizard blinked his eyes in confusion as he rose his neck from the ground and asked "Charizard Char…Chari…Char Char zard Char izard *Translation* How did you know and did I…have I…have I accidentally awoken your friends?".

Pikachu shook its head and gestures its ears to N, Cilan, Iris, Ash, Charizard, Dragonite, and Axew who were seemingly still asleep 30 inches away "Pika, Chu Pi Pika Pika Pi Cha. Pikachu Pika Pikachu Pika, Pikapi Chu. Pika Pika Pi Chu Pi. Pikachu Pi Ka Pi, Cha Chu Pika. Pi Pikachu Pi chu. Pika, Pikachu Pi Chu, Pika. Pikachu Pika Pika Pi. Pika Cha Pikachu Pi Chu Pikachu. *Translation* No, only I was because I slept close to you last night after my trainer slept so that I can have a private talk with you and get to know each other better as friends. You already know that me and the other Charizard belonged to that raven haired boy, Ash Ketchum. He have a dream to become a Pokemon master and he have already competed in the Unova League although it was a boy named Virgil who won at the Ventress Conference. The purple haired girl is Iris who owned both a Axew and a Dragonite, she dreamed to be a Dragon Master. The short green haired boy is Cilan who wants to be a better A-class Pokemon Connoisseur and he's a good chef. Finally, there's another green haired boy but he have tea green long hair without bothering to tie it in a pony tail, his name was N. He doesn't own a Pokemon but he have the ability to understand our voices and sometimes asks other wild Pokemon to help us. He's not a Pokemon trainer but he is our fourth traveling human companion in our journey".

The Charizard stood up and stared long and hard at his new friends who weren't aware that he have already awoken. Then he shifted his attention to only Ash who reminded him so much of his own trainer that he can felt a bit of his own tears in his eyes that he wiped them right away at the same Pikachu looked at him "Pika? Pikachu Pi Chu? *Translation* Are you ok? Why are you crying again like last night?".

The Charizard quickly shook its head and turns himself away to avoid showing Pikachu his own tears that he desperately tries to clean off "Charizard. Char Char zard. Char izard. *Translation* No I'm not sad. Just a little irritated from some dusts in my eyes. There's nothing for you to be concerned about".

But Pikachu knew that there are indeed some hints of sadness in that Charizard's eyes and it won't give up asking him more questions until they are answered "Pika, Chu Pikapi Cha Chu Pi Pikachu, Pi chu Pika Pi, Cha Pi Pikachu Pika Pi Chu. Pi Pikachu Pika Cha Pikachu. *Translation* Listen, I know that you were hurting both physically and emotionally, you've even hugged my trainer because he reminded you of your own trainer, but you were too afraid to let us know who you are and your reasons for being here. You've left me no choice but to ask you myself".

"Char? *Translation* What?" The other Charizard said in an surprised voice tone and he immediately felt appalled by Pikachu's presence behind him because he begin to realized its intention to question him 'Guess I can't be able to hide anything from it now. I promised to not reveal anything until it's ready but not from Pikachu yet. What have I gotten myself into now in the morning?'.

Ash's Pikachu on the other hand, it was waiting for a question being heard from its mouth to speak. But seeing the Charizard suddenly feeling uncomfortable and not in the mood to face it made Pikachu realized that the mysterious Charizard is simply nervous to answer any questions regarding about him. Pikachu then sighed and walked up in front of the Charizard on it's arms and legs.

The other Charizard lightly roared in surprise with its remaining little tears that he used both of his clawed hands to cover his eyes. Pikachu inhaled and exhaled some air from its nose and kindly spoke to him "*Translating Pikachu's voice* I'm sorry but how about if you make a secret with me. If you tell me everything that you don't want the others to know, I'll keep your words to myself without letting my friends know unless you permit me to tell them. I won't break any promises from my friends. Why don't we have a secret talk in the forest and gather fruits together for our friends?".

The other Charizard slightly opens his left hand and stared at Pikachu for a short period of time to trust it. Then he sighed and opens both of his hands "Char, zard Chari Char, zard, *Translation* Fine, I will as long until I permit you to, so," he extends out his right pinky in front of Pikachu with a smile "let's be friends and make a promise together".

Pikachu felt a smile crept on its face and held the other Charizard's right pinky with its own right pinky "Pika, Pikachu *Translation* Thanks, let's go".

Pikachu quietly lands on its new friend's back and they've both silently flew into the sky towards the forest for privacy.

Unfortunately, they have accidentally been seen by Ash's Charizard who opened one of his eyelids to spy on them from his spot on the ground while they were quietly talking to each other and left in the sky for unknown reasons. Curiously, he wanted to carefully follow them because he was still wary of his new rival and uncertain if it can be trusted as a ally. But he then looked at his trainer who was sleeping so soundly close to him in his sleeping bag made him suddenly feel very protective of the boy. Then he realized that his new rival may not be an dangerous enemy and was now his friends' new ally so he knows that Pikachu will be safe with that other Charizard for protection just in case if Team Rocket comes back for another round of blasting off into the sky.

Then he shrugged and went back to sleep with his head so close to Ash's face to assure himself that everything will be alright and nothing bad will happen…but for how long will being in peace last until the real danger comes?

***Yawn* I'm tired now. Thanks for reading my new chapter! Next time, I'll be giving more hints and friendship moments and since the mysterious Pokemon appears to have red eyes like in the mysterious Charizard's dream. Let me know if I did a good job and feel free to help me out for the next chapter. I may hope that I could try to connect it with the BW episode "Plasma-dan's ambition! The controlled Pokemon!" when it have English subtitles. Bye! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm back and I apologize for the long wait. Yes I know that the N Saga has ended but that doesn't mean that the Pokemon seasons have to end but I was a bit upset that the creators haven't allowed Ash's Charizard to show up in the last episode to battle Reshiram that was controlled by Team Plasma for a brief time just like in the anime opening which left me confused and still wondering. However, I do realized that Ash's Charizard was probably a bit injured from receiving a lot of shadow bombs and needed more rest so I've decided to forgive the creators for not allowing Ash's Charizard to fight in the last episode and understood that Iris' Dragonite is needed to assist in the battle including Ash's Pikachu and Cilan's Crustle which is fine with me. **

**After watching it on YouTube without Eng subs, I've suddenly got more ideas on my own and decided like what would've happened if the other Charizard assists our heroes in their battles against Team Plasma and meets Anthea and Concordia. Is it alright with you guys if I can give the other chapters a try with the new episodes that will soon be English dubbed in the U.S ?**

**So now without further ado, enjoy chapter 3 and review anytime! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Nintendo, the Pokemon Company, and Shoporo but I do own this story and my upcoming OC characters that would soon make an appearance in this story. **

**P.S. **

**Sometimes I can type down the Pokemon language or better just type *Translated the Pokemon's language* because I may have a hard time imagining what would the Pokemon say the English words in their own language. I want to make things more easier for me from now on every time I do a Pokemon fanfic. I forget sometimes too. ^^**

After listening to the mysterious Charizard's story in a forest clearing where they were sitting comfortably on the grass next to each other, Pikachu gasped in shock as it now knows the reasons why its' new friend want it to keep quiet around the others until it was permitted to "Pikachu pika chu pi? Chu Pi Pi Pika…Pikachu…Pika Pika Cha? *Translated* So those are all of the reasons why you don't want me to tell the others including my trainer aren't they? All of your memories of the good and bad things happened between you and your deceased trainer…you're here to…help us and avenge your trainer's death in 9 days by time traveling through that white portal?".

The mysterious Charizard nodded his head as he tightened his brow in anger "Char, Char Chari Charizard…Charizard Char Charizard izard….Char Char Charizard zard Char…*snorts*…Char zard Char, Char izard *Translated* Yes, I have a score to settle with my enemies for ending his life which is why I've came here….I can't let them get away with their evil deeds they've already done just for control…They'll feel the heat of my revenge from my flames and I'll seismic toss them back to this world to make them bite the dusts…*snorts*…I can't forgive them, not now nor ever".

As he said those words, he gritted his teeth and tightened his right claw around a few pieces of grass like he was about to pull them off the ground that frightened Pikachu. The poor electric mouse looked at the fire/flying lizard whose face looks like he was about to unleash flames from his snout that Pikachu felt an urge to run for its life 'Uh oh…this crazed-revenge seeking fire/flying type is going to blow any fire attack at me any moment if he is about loose his mind and become psychotic if he can't calm down…I better run and get the others for help or he'll start burning me up if he is going berserk'.

So Pikachu stands up and backs away slowly with its cheeks sparkling with electricity just in case if the mysterious Charizard is going to become mental from his anger. But when Pikachu turned around to search for its' friends, it stops when it heard the same rough voice that somehow became calm and very remorseful from guilt "Grroar! Charroar Charizard! Charizard, Char?! *Translating the mysterious Charizard's voice* Pikachu wait! I'm sorry for feeling so angry without realizing that I've frightened you! Don't leave me alone, please?".

Pikachu stood still for a moment without looking back at its friend. Then it turned around to notice its' friend who felt guilty for scaring it without knowing his limits if he's going to become berserk; he had already released the pieces of grass that fell slowly into the ground after Charizard picked them up and torn them.

Pikachu sighed and replied while its cheeks stopped their electrical sparks "*Translating Pikachu's voice* Sure, I'll help you in many ways I can do for your goals to avenge your trainer. But, sometimes revenge can seriously bring unexpected events and could change your behavior from good to bad. Don't let your vengeance overtaken your mind if you want your enemies be defeated. You won't be fighting them alone without us and hopefully you'll understand that wanting them to suffer the same pain your trainer have suffered till his death won't make him happy. We can help you find your foes but we won't help you kill them. Keep yourself in control and calm down until your battles are over. Agree?".

The mysterious Charizard blinks his eyes for a few moments, he turned his head away to reconsider Pikachu's words in his mind and heart. It is true to him that vengeance for his trainer mattered a lot by foiling his enemies' plans, yet he silently worried that maybe his revenge could eventually change his own life someday and could eventually burn not only his enemies…but his new friends and Ash Ketchum if he doesn't be careful. If anything happens to Ash, the other Charizard will seriously become vengeful and fight him in a duel for real. He then sighed and slightly nodded his head "Yes, I'll keep your words in my mind. But if I ever loses my self-control, you may have the permission to thunder shock me ".

"Pika! *Translated* Ok!" Pikachu responded with a nod of its head. Then it sniffed the air and shifted its head to the trees that was filled with apples, it smiled and pointed at one of the apple trees "Hey! There's fresh grown sweet delicious red apples around the two of us! Why don't we pick some and bring them to the others? That way they'll trust you more if you want to be their trustworthy friend! Come on! I have a friend of mine, Emolga is her name and she is obsessed with these delicious fruits!" and it scampered towards an apple tree and climbed onto a tree branch.

The mysterious Charizard smiled at its friend, stands up from his sitting spot, and walked towards the same tree to carry the falling apples that Pikachu dropped after pulling each healthy and undamaged apples it stared at and dropped each one into Charizard's waiting arms.

Meanwhile about 20 minutes later, Ash groggily opened his eyes to see his Charizard sleeping soundly besides him. Loud snores can be heard from the fire/flying lizard which can sometimes be annoying to a few others but not to Ash, he's used to listening to his Pokemon snores no matter how loud or soft they were.

Especially his Charizard, Ash loved his fire/flying type pokemon like a friend and a brother. He remembered that they used to be friends when the fire/flying type is a Charmander until it became disobedient from a Charmander and a Charizard. Ash have so many troubles to deal with it during the times when Charizard doesn't obeyed him in the past because he was inexperienced when it comes to having a second evolved Pokemon that disobeyed him instead of his Butterfree.

He knows that he wasn't a strongest trainer in the world but he always tries his best to succeed whatever he can when it comes to help his Pokemon train with great care and love like a brother and be smart enough to think of the best attacks he could think of to command his Pokemon every time they were in battles or aiding others in many situations. That's what made his Charizard respected him when Ash stayed up all night to warm him up after being encased in ice by Tad's Poliwrath to save it's life which made it realized that Ash saved him with a selfless act after being so disobedient ever since his second evolution form as Charmeleon.

Ash quietly sat up and smiled warmly at the sight of Charizard snoozing loudly yet it doesn't bother him ever since its' return. He gently petted its' head once and blinked his eyes as he thought to himself 'He must be having a sweet dream…I hope he doesn't have a nightmare today… at least he seems to be happy and snoring…that's good, luckily I woke up before he could greet me with a flamethrower as usual since he's this close to me…if I hadn't woke up, he would've wake me up with either a roar or a flamethrower'.

He then turned his head around to look for his Pikachu but his eyes widened in shocked when he realized that both his electric mouse Pokemon and their new friend not among them 'Huh? What? Wh-wh-where did my Pikachu and the other Charizard disappeared to? I better wake up the others including my Charizard even though I know that most of them would get cranky in the mornings like my Charizard'.

Ash sighed and lightly pats his Charizard's a few times as a way to wake up the sleeping fire/flying lizard "Charizard…hey…good morning…wake up".

After a few attempts with light rubs instead of yelling or crying out, Ash gasped with delight as Charizard opened his eyes and looked at him "*gasp*…Oh good….hi buddy, ready to get up and enjoy a brand new day?".

Charizard smiled at his trainer and opened his mouth to release a stream of affectionate flamethrower at the boy that quickly wakes up Iris, Cilan, N, Axew, and Dragonite as they all look stunned and shocked to see a char coaled Ash whose face was covered with soot and cough out some smokes after opening his mouth and staring at his friends " Wow…he's ready to enjoy today already…poof".

(Just like the episode "Volcanic Panic" from season 1 right guys? ^^)

At his last sentence, he blew out a smoke that make the others laughing at him and so does his Charizard.

"Yup…he sure is *giggles*" N replied with a nod and more laughter.

About 5 minutes later, Ash told them that he doesn't know what happened to his Pikachu and the mysterious Charizard and their whereabouts that got them including his Charizard worried.

The fire lizard suddenly regretted and blamed himself for not following his best friend earlier for allowing it to leave with the mysterious Charizard while he have decided to remain asleep with Ash 'This is my fault…darn! I've slept too much…I shouldn't have given my rival my trust to protect Pikachu while I slept next to Ash. I have to ask Ash to ride my back and then search for those two in the sky because that fire-flying dragon from that glowing circle still owns me a duel!'.

He then nuzzled Ash's right shoulder and nudged his head on it that makes Ash looks at him "Hmm? Charizard? What's wrong?".

Charizard gestures his head to his back and Ash begins to understand after realizing what his Pokemon wanted to do "Oh? You want me to ride with you in the sky to search for them?".

"Grroar! *Translated* Of course!" Charizard replied with a nod that puts a smile on Ash's face "Really? Ok!".

Ash then turned around to his friends and says "Charizard wants me to be on his back because he wants to help me find Pikachu and the other Charizard. We'll be back when we find them later. If we didn't make it back by the afternoon, wait for us to come by tonight or the next day".

"But Ash, " Iris says with concern as her Axew climbs to her right shoulder while placing her right hand on her Dragonite's left arm "are you two sure you can search for them on your own? Why not ask my Dragonite for extra help? Four are much better than two in the air, that way you guys may find them more easier. Besides, you may needed extra power just in case if Team Rocket captures Pikachu again".

Dragonite nods his head as he agrees with Iris and places his left claw on his chest. Both Ash and his Charizard looked at each other to reconsider Iris' offer to allow her Dragon-type Pokemon travel with them. But then Charizard shook his head that surprises everyone and made Iris frown.

Ash sighs and said to the purple haired girl "Sorry Iris. Not today. But don't worry about us, Charizard can handle Team Rocket since he trained a lot at the Charicific Valley. Besdes, " he then puts on his backpack and climbs on his Charizard's back "I have my other Pokemon with me on my belt so we'll be fine. We'll see you guys later".

Charizard then flaps his wings a few times and flew up from the ground about 12 inches when N walks up to them in a worried expression "Be careful of Team Plasma too Ash. Keep an eye out for their members on the ground. Good luck".

Ash nods his head "Yes. Bye!" and then he waves his right hand as Charizard flew upwards straight towards the sky with his trainer.

After they left, Cilan walked up towards N and asks him "You were worried too N?". The tea green haired boy turns himself around to stared at the gyn leader's face and nods his head "Yes I was because I feared that they'll be in danger if they were spotted by Team Plasma just like the Braviary. But…at least Ash have his Charizard because the Pokemon has a lot of determination in his heart to find his friends such as helping his trainer find Pikachu…and…looking forward to battle his rival that cause him to feel uneasy and unready to give it his trust to be his friend".

"EH?!" Iris and Cilan said together in shock including Axew and Dragonite who is the only one to look at the sky lost in thought 'What were you thinking Charizard? Are you still feeling angry because of your jealousy last night and upset when Pikachu hasn't returned with your rival while we're asleep? Stop acting so envious and showing hatred towards the other Charizard or you yourself will end up becoming a rogue someday!'.

Meanwhile, Ash and his Charizard were hovering in the skies while enjoying the fresh air and the thrill of soaring in the sky from the soft beats of Charizard's flapping wings . They've been up there soon after leaving Iris, Cilan, N, Iris' Dragonite and Axew.

"Hmm…let's see…I can see orange trees, peach trees, lemon trees and some berry trees but no sign of Pikachu…it prefers apples but I haven't found any yet…they should be around someplace when we were passing by yesterday before the other Charizard came" Ash said using his binoculars, remembering how much his Pikachu loved apples ever since in the Kanto region and the other day when he allowed it to pick some apples for an hour before meeting their new friend who still haven't recovered from its injuries.

Ash's Charizard inhaled and exhaled air from its nostrils as he shifted his head from left to right. He's searching for the other Charizard to take all of his own anger out on with a fiery battle to satisfy himself, yet he's more concerned for Pikachu who can't be much safer with the other Charizard if Team Rocket finds them and could overpower the Charizard more easily with their own machines and kidnap Pikachu. He snorted and began increasing his speeds by flapping his wings quickly and flew a little bit faster that caught his trainer by surprise. Ash gasped and held on to his Pokemon neck gently, afraid that he would lose his grip without being too careful even though he didn't expect his fire/flying friend to increase its' speed "Whoa! Charizard! What's wrong?! Slow down!".

But Charizard however didn't listen to Ash because he begins to smell some familiar and unfamiliar scents that worried him. He narrows his eyes to take a closer look at his direction that he's going to out of curiosity. But when Ash cries out in despertation "Charizard please! You're going a bit too fast! I feel like I'm going to fall!", Charizard sighed and immediately slowed down his speed for the boy to pant in relaxation and lays his down on the dragon's neck "Phew…thanks Charizard…I'm taking a short nap, let me know when we find Pikachu". Ash then takes a nap with his eyes closed while his Charizard shook its head and shifted his head once more to search for their Pokemon friends.

When Ash slept, he suddenly hears a voice that wasn't his or his Charizard but someone else that talked to him through telepathy in English "*Mysterious telepathic voice* _Chosen one…you'll soon be in great danger if you find your Pikachu and the other Charizard that came to you yesterday…be very wary of Team Plasma and the Pokemon that will end your life…unless you decide yourself if you want to live for your friends or die for them…be careful". _

(Has anyone read my Disney story "Fantasmic"? If some of you have, remember and reread chapter 10. Think of this chapter as a reference to my old Disney story).

Ash moaned loudly in his sleep that made his Charizard stopped in midair to turn his head around to notice the boy turning his head around in his sleep 'Is he alright?'. Then he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head 'No, he's fine. Don't bother him until I find Pikachu and my rival'. With another soft flap of his wings, he resumed his flight and continued his search while snores can be heard from the boy that he tries to ignore in order to stay focused without distractions, slowing down his own speed gracefully so that he won't accidentally make his trainer fall straight down into the ground and die in his sleep.

Meanwhile, Ash's Pikachu with an apple in its paws was sitting on the back of the time traveled Charizard who was holding seven apples and flying in the sky at the same time. They were both sharing jokes and Pikachu telling stories about its adventures with Ash Ketchum in Unova, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johto, Orange Islands, and Kanto. But when Pikachu mentioned about the parts that involved with Ash's Charizard, the mysterious Charizard stopped laughing and carefully listened to every bit of the parts of the stories from his ears. Instead of chuckling and feeling amused, he felt serious and turns his gaze to the ground as a way to hide his feelings from Pikachu's views.

"Pika Pika, Chu Pi, Pikapi Pika Cha. Pikachu Pi Chu...Pikachu Pika…Pi Pikachu. Pi chu Pika Pika Cha Pikachu Pi *Translating Pikachu's voice* And now recently just about two nights ago, after months of finishing his trainer, Ash's Charizard stayed and lived with Professor Oak at Pallet Town until my trainer called the old human and switched his Unfezzant for his Charizard. We all happy to see my best friend and he too was glad to see us…even though he never most likely never get rid of the habit of giving my trainer some flamethrower in a friendship way…and he still love to battle such as having a Pokemon battle against Iris' Dragonite, He almost won after he gave Dragonite a wounded arm and he would've been a victor if N haven't stepped in and gave them nice compliments that have satisfied them both".

The Charizard nodded his head and showed Pikachu his friendly smile that crept up on his face "Grroar…Char Charizard…izard…Char…grrroar *Translated* Impressive…your trainer from Pallet Town really cared about you and his Pokemon based on trust, kindness, reliability, friendship, courage, sincerity, teamwork, concern and commitment that you all have gave him your respects…but the stories about his bond with his Charizard have really interested me more because he really does reminded me of my own bond with my late trainer".

"Pika? Pikachu pi pika…pikachu cha pi chu pika…pi pikachu cha pika pi? *Translated* Really? Then I guess that you and my trainer's Charizard have a lot of things in common…maybe you two could get along and be best buddies like we were already after spending half the morning talking and flying together for the first time twice…do you think that he'll might lighten up and stop being jealous?" Pikachu asked in a lightened tone of its voice when suddenly they both stopped/screeched (Imagine this in your minds) in a halt when they both noticed a sleeping Ash on the back of a grumpy Charizard who was secretly relieved that he have finally found Pikachu but was actually pissed when glaring at his rival "Char? Grrrroar?! *Translated* Jealous? Who thought I'm jealous?!" Ash's Charizard shouted out that got Pikachu a bit scared and the other Char izard a bit nervous…or probably more afraid when it comes to seeing a hotheaded fire/flying type lizard looking at them in a angry manner.

(Can you blame them? Imagine yourself coming face to face with a angry Charizard staring at you for 5 to 10 minutes if you can).

Then one of them begins to answer after a few mseconds of silence "Pi…Pika…Pika...Pikachu? *Translated* Um…I did…would you…like an apple?" Pikachu said with a sheepish expression along with the other Charizard who quietly agreed with it even though he wanted to tell Ash's Charizard to calm down.

Ash's Charizard shifted his eyes from his rival to Pikachu who hold out its apple to him in hope that he would forgive it and won't exhaled out a stream of flames on it. He was upset at it, but their past friendship that they have when he was a Charmander prevented him from wanting to scold Pikachu. He then sighed and said "Char…char, char izard grroar. Char, roar zard char char zard? *Translated* Sigh…thanks Pikachu, but I'll have it later when we go back. In the meantime, would you care to explain why you two aren't with the others this morning when we woke up?".

He saw the both of them feeling nervous as his rival turned his head around to look at Pikachu, he doesn't understand why they're too shy to tell him but he knows that they've left on their own when he's spying on them from 30 inches. Earlier he was confused but not much anymore now that he realized that they've left to gather some apples to feed their friends, yet he was wondering why they aren't answering him 'Hmm…they both must've kept some secrets that they don't want me to know…should I wait for them a bit longer or'.

All of a sudden, his thoughts were interrupted from a sound of Ash yawning behind his back that caught their attention in surprise "Yawn…morning Charizard, have you found them yet?".

Pikachu smiled at its trainer and cries out with glee "Pikapi! *Translated* Ash!". Ash gasps and happily waves at it "Pikachu! There you are and with the other Charizard too! Glad to see you two again! I was worried! Good morning!".

The other Charizard smiled too as he said "Grroar! *Translated* Hey there!" and then he flew over next to Ash who gently pats him on the back of his head without touching the scar "Nice to see you too! Thanks for watching over my Pikachu!".

What the boy didn't notice is that his Charizard snorts in jealousy with his head turned away so that he wouldn't let them notice his feelings 'Nice to see him? Great! Now that guy gets to be petted by my trainer! The same way that Ash petted me this morning! This lizard is going to give me a pain in the neck for the whole entire day! If I need to be cured, either I get my awaited duel or spend more time with Ash to calm me down'.

Pikachu however noticed the glare of jealousy from its best friend from Kanto and hung its head down with a sigh 'Oh my goodness…something tells me that this isn't going to be over by the time we stop at the next town'.

Meanwhile, Iris's Axew is holding a handheld mirror for Iris who was brushing her hair down after spraying it with a water spray to make her hair straight while sitting on one of the logs. Cilan on the other hand was talking to N by pointing at his electronic town map "So when we reached that town, you're going to be leaving us soon right?" Cilan whispered.

N nodded his head "I'm afraid yes, I have to Cilan. I'm planning to reach over to Hodome City anyway when I get there. But…" his voice trailed off when he remembered the events that have happened last night that worried him.

"But what?" Cilan asked him curiously.

N sighed and hung his head sadly "I'm very concerned and worried about the others who should be coming back now. Especially the other Charizard. Its actions and bruised injuries are what worried me the most. The morning when it fell from a glowing circle, the afternoon we've sprayed its wounds with just a potion, the night when it have awoken from its consciousness, being nice when Ash fed it an Oran berry, embraced him with tears of sadness, released when Ash's Charizard got jealous of it, and refusing to answer Ash by falling asleep. Ash never tells us if he has seen his Charizard showing any signs of jealousy before and after letting it trained in Johto for months. Do you ever got puzzled by its actions like I did?".

Cilan closed his town map and placed his left hand under his chin in his grasp while his right hand is under his left elbow "Good question and explanation N. Speaking of jealousy, I think that last night is the first time that Ash sees his Charizard feeling that bitter emotion towards the other Charizard and not Iris' Dragonite. It's quite puzzling indeed. I'm beginning to see why you're feeling worried from last night until now".

N nodded his head "You could be right but you've missed one detail. I was still concerned about the other Charizard's injuries and it's past that may place Ash to be involved with it even though Ash claimed that he never have two same Fire/flying types. One, either we go find a nearest Pokemon center or walked into the next town to buy more potions and other healthful items. Two, I need to spend a quiet and peaceful time with it so that I can connect my heart with it and understand its' emotions".

Cilan nodded his head, then he picked up his backpack, pulls out his detective hat and magnifying glass "I agree. But why don't we team up together as investigators because…it's".

He then stands up from the log that he and N sat on, puts on his detective hat, held his magnifying glass in his right hand, straightened up his back, twirls himself around like a ballerina with both hands holding his magnifying glass in the air "DEEEE…TEEEEECT…TIIIIIIIVE…TIIIIIIME!".

"CILAN! STOP SCARING ME LIKE THAT! YOU'VE ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK and fall backwards! Thanks Dragonite" Iris yelled out as her arms were hoisted gently by her Dragonite who too was startled by both Cilan and his trainer but he flew above her and held her arms to save her from falling onto the grass while Axew is still holding Iris' handheld pink mirror with a worried expression. Both of Iris' Pokemon did got frightened by their trainer's screams but they still cared about her. Even when at times when she yelled at Cilan when he goes into detective mode.

Cilan on the other hand was surprised and startled from the girl's yells that he fell backwards and got supported by N who saved him "Got you. Are you alright?".

"I…I think I am…thanks for saving me…phew" Cilan responds as N helped him stand on his feet.

"Good to hear. Next time, think about others' feelings before doing what you want to do during situations" N suggested to him as they both sat on the logs.

Cilan nods his head "Yes," and then he looks at Iris who was already sitting properly on her log while putting away her hairbrush and mirror in her backpack "I'm sorry Iris! Are you alright?!" he called out.

"Hmm?" Iris closes her backpack and looked at Cilan who was sitting across from her with an apologetic expression after he puts down his detective hat on his lap above his magnifying glass "Oh! Yes, I'm alright and I forgive you! But next time, think before you act!".

Cilan hangs his head down and says "Yes ma'am" which causes N to laugh heartily with glee; he was amused by everything that he have seen and he doesn't need to pay any money to go to a circus or a movie theater to watch some funny entertainment.

Iris sighs as she then takes out her pokeball and shows it to her Dragonite "Dragonite, do you want to go back into your pokeball for a good rest or wait for Cilan to make breakfast?"

Dragonite shook his head with his eyes close "*Translating Dragonite's voice* No thanks".

"Oh? You don't to go back into your poke ball yet? Ok then" Iris shrugs her shoulders and puts her poke ball back inside her bag.

Suddenly, everyone all heard two roars that surprised them and looked up at the sky. they've smiled when they see two male Charizards whose backs were ridden by Ash and Pikachu.

"Ah! They're back and they've brought apples for us!" Iris said happily as she stands up and waves her hand cheerfully along with her Axew.

"Great! Then I better go make breakfast snacks before we hit the road! Either by walking or flying" said Cilan who then gets up with his backpack and decided to make snacks for everyone.

About 10 minutes later, everyone were busy eating apples with 4 bottles of sparkling lemonade for the humans (The Sunkist brand but in the Pokemon world, it has a different name)) and Oran berries with Pokechow for the Pokemon. The other Charizard however have more Oran berries than the others because he still needs to healthy and well ever since they can see its injuries.

Ash (He sat between two Charizards) smiles happily as he watches the other Charizard pleasantly eats its food 'Wow, he must be really hungry. Eat well my friend'. He failed to realize that his own Charizard eat his food unpleasantly while staring at them angrily. Dragonite and Pikachu on the other hand, they've both face palmed themselves, wondering when will the jealousy for Ash will ever end.

What everyone didn't know that they were secretly being spied by a stranger hidden in the forest who had his/her/or its eyes on the other Charizard who had time traveled from the future.

**Hey everyone! Like everything you've seen in this chapter so far? I hope that I did a good job keeping the characters staying in their character. Next chapter will hopefully start with episode where Team Plasma attacked the town and N got injured in the process. Also, would you like wonder why the stranger spies on Ash and his friends ad stared at the Charizard who came to avenge his trainer? Soon I will introduce that person or Pokemon in the future when I decide to let him/her/ or it to make an appearance. Bye guys and wait for chapter 4! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys, I've checked out Bulbapedia a few days ago and they've said that the episode with Charizard returning to Ash in coming in June 8 on Cartoon Network. The English dubbed version of the episode will be called "Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!" and I'm soooo excited! How about you guys? *Confetti shoots out of cannon while fans began cheering, applauding, and clapping along with their party noisemakers* Ha ha ha! Yay! So I hope that there'll be Charizard toys coming to North America as well! Furthermore, I hope to see those merchandises and get the new plush toys and the D-Arts figure of my own! Anyway, enjoy chapter 4 everyone and review! ^_-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Nintendo, Shoporo, and the Pokemon Company but I do own this story and my upcoming OC character in this story. Also, please don't claim any of my stories as your own creations but you can make up your own version if you want to. **

**P.S. **

**I don't know if I'm right that the Charizard products will come to the U.S.A. in June or July. Please let me know soon. Also, this chapter may be longer than the first three. **

After our heroes finished their breakfast and packed up their things inside their backpacks except for N who doesn't have one, they've decided to traveled again on the path that would lead to the next town. However, they were wondering if the mysterious Charizard should travel with them too even though they only knew it from yesterday.

"Ash, do you think that we should bring this Charizard with us? He have to be checked at the Pokemon Center if he have been completely recovered because we've treated it with Oran berries and a potion" Iris asked the raven-haired boy who was putting on his backpack behind his back.

Ash's Charizard who didn't returned to his poke ball stared at her in shock *Anime style*; he didn't expect her to ask his trainer to allow his rival to travel with them. Even though he knows that it needs to be fully checked at the Pokemon Center, he can't help but still feeling jealous all over again yet he was too embarrassed to let Ash see his bitter feelings towards the mysterious Charizard.

He then shifted his eyes to Pikachu who climbs on Ash's shoulder with a happy expression. Same thing with Ash whose smile was shown on his face and nodded his head "I think it's a great idea! Besides, I think that we shouldn't abandon it since it didn't abandon us. He and Pikachu just flew together to bring us apples instead of leaving. He likes us because we don't harm him. Let's allow him to be our new traveling partner to the White Ruins! Right Pikachu?".

"Yes Ash! *Translated* Pika Pikapi!" Pikachu replied with a nod and a smile that made the other Charizard smiled while Ash's Charizard's jaw dropped down in shock much to his dismay that his fear is about to come true.

Ash on the other hand noticed his Charizard's expression and becomes confused himself 'What's wrong with my Charizard? I thought that he was thrilled to have a new friend traveling with us and get along with like pals. Maybe I did something that made him more jealous of the Charizard'.

Then he remembered petting and greeting the Charizard about half an hour ago when it returned with Ash's Pikachu without noticing his Charizard still feeling envious of the Charizard again like the other night. 'No wonder Charizard didn't feel happy every time he sees the other one or when I was befriending it. I thought I've told N to let him know that he's the only perfect Charizard for me that I really do care about. Maybe I should watch out for what I'm doing and…I hope I can find a way to stop this jealousy or everything will turn into a brawl just for my attention. Maybe calming him down will be good. He really needs plenty of rest in his poke ball while I could try riding on the other Charizard for the first time. It likes me because I kind of resembled his trainer that I hadn't met yet. But maybe someday I'll find its trainer and reunite them'.

Ash then walks towards his fire/flying type and looked at it. Charizard begins to feel embarrassed and afraid that his trainer notice 'Oops!'. It then starts pretending to act like its old self as a prideful and rebellious pokemon in order to keep his reputation even though he's now an obedient, friendly, kind, and a loyal pokemon.

But Ash and Pikachu on the other hand, they know that he just behaved like that in order to hide his real feelings. Ash's Charizard has its arms crossed around himself to stay in character but it knew it failed which is then he closes his eyes and looked away in the other direction in order to not face the boy.

All of a sudden, he feels a hand patting him on the chest that belongs to Ash who says to him in a comforting voice "Listen Charizard, I know you're still not comfortable with the idea of us letting your rival traveling to the next town but he's still hurt…he has a scar on his forehead as his own pain. He may have been separated from his trainer like getting himself lost somewhere or being abandoned".

The last word abandoned is a trigger word to Charizard that as he opened his eyes wide to remember his former evil trainer Damien who left him alone on the rock with a fake promise to come back to him. The harsh rains that almost ended his life after rejecting to be Ash's Pokemon earlier and the wild Sparrows that attacked and pecked his reptilian weak body. Luckily Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu came back for him unlike Damien and brought him to Nurse Joy to be healed.

'If Ash, Misty. Brock, and Pikachu hadn't come to save me that day, I would've died without knowing Damien's true intentions and not becoming one of Ash's Pokemon. Maybe the same thing has happened to my rival that became a secret that he told Pikachu about without letting me know' Ash's Charizard thought to himself.

Ash however begin to regret saying the last word as he too remembered the two days he met and caught his Charizard. He then apologize to it "Oh, I'm sorry for saying that word Charizard. I should remember not to mention that word again because it'll give you memories of Damian. What I mean is that just my opinion that's all. He could have also seen some kind of tragedy that may have something to do with him and his trainer that gave his scar. Which is why I agreed with Iris that should travel with us for just a while. He needs new friends after all and you should befriend him too. Just...be nice to him...for me until we can hopefully find out what happened to him and reunite him with his own trainer. Then everything will go back to normal soon. For now, you needed more rest in your poke ball even though I have to ride his back to help him remember the feeling of flying in the skies with his best friend. I've only known him just yesterday but I want to be friends with him like we did in the past. Please?".

Everyone stared at the fire/flying type in hope that he accepts letting the other Charizard travel with them and allow his trainer to bond with it for a while in silence. Then he sighs and nodded his head after a moment of pondering to himself "Char *Translated* Fine".

Everyone sighed with relief as Ash takes out a empty poke ball and points it at the fire/flying type who was sucked into the ball in a red light "Ha ha…now hat's more like it. Take a good rest buddy".

He then walked towards the Charizard and asked it "Um, excuse me…I was wandering if I can ride on you in the sky. We've only known each other from yesterday but I would like to get to know you better just like my Pikachu. I know I'm not your trainer but…I think that flying would help us become friends. What do you say?".

The Charizard's eyes widened with surprise but he's happy to be rode on again "Char! *Translated* Definitely!". He then have his back turned around with a flap of his wings and leans down a bit for Ash and Pikachu to climb on.

"Great!" Ash then looks at his friends except Dragonite who was already gone in a beam of red light by Iris "Do you guys mind if I can fly with him in the air? I'll call out when we see the town".

"Sure thing Ash. Be careful" N said to him. Then both Ash and Pikachu sits on the Charizard who waited for them and flew into the skies in a slow pace for Iris, Cilan, and N to follow.

Meanwhile, the hooded stranger which happens to be a grown human man in his 20s wearing medieval type of clothes hidden in his hooded cape while his left hand was holding a silver staff that binds a blue aquamarine that was shaped like an egg trapped in a silver round spiral; he emerges from his hiding place and dug in his right hand inside his cape for a poke ball that was attached to his belt. He tossed the ball into the air and called out in a gentle but strong voice "Come out Braviary!".

The poke ball then opened and released a male Braviary from its hold. It falls down into the man's right hand who puts it back into his belt and runs towards his normal/flying bird Pokemon who was waiting for his commands.

"My friend. That Charizard who came here yesterday from the while light has left with his friends to the next town. I have a bad feeling that they will be in danger. Help me get there before anyone gets hurt".

The Braviary nodded and leans down as the man carefully climbed on his back and sits down properly. Then it flaps its wings and flew into the air towards the city while trying its best to not be noticed.

Meanwhile in another city where our heroes and the stranger are heading off to, a boy named Lauder (The same boy from "Team Plasma's Pokemon Manipulation" that will soon be coming on June 15) was being challenged by a male trainer who was about the same age as him.

The boy takes out a poke ball and releases his Dewott while Lauder releases his Haxorus for a Pokemon battle.

Dewott was ordered to use water gun on Haxorus but it missed because Lauder orders his Haxorus to dodge away and use rock smash on the boy's Dewott.

Haxorus obeyed and it lunges forward as jumped into the air and landed in front of the startled Dewott who fell backwards and gasped as the higher level Pokemon pulls its head back and one of its tusks flashes from white to orange. It whips its head to deliver a blow until…it was stopped by a glowing blue line pointing at it that makes it stop its attack which got both trainers and the Dewott surprised.

Lauder blinks his eyes in concern as he stared at his Pokemon 'Hey. What's gotten into my Haxorus? Why did he stopped? And where is that blue light coming from?".

He was about to say a word when he noticed the other trainer gasped and called out to him "Hey! Something's wrong with your Haxorus! Its' eyes have turn red! I mean…really and seriously bright red! Get out of there Dewott!".

Dewott looked back at its trainer and nodded its head as an answer. It then stands up only on one knee when it hears the Haxorus' battle cry that make it stares back and gasped with fright as Lauder's Haxorus leered at it and opened his mouth with a red beam forcing itself out.

(I don't know the name of that attack that Lauder's Haxorus uses. Can somebody tell me its name?).

The trainer gasped and runs forward in a desperate attempt to rescue his Dewott "NO! DEWOTT!".

Lauder gasped too as he sees a glowing red beam from behind his Pokemon's back and realized that it's about to aim and launches the attack on both the boy and the Dewott "*gasp* Oh my gosh!". He then picks up his poke ball and activates its red light towards his Haxorus "Haxorus stop! Return!".

Lauder's voice has somehow reached Haxorus' mind that made it stop its attack and dodges away from the red light, it launches itself backwards to stare at its trainer from the boy who have embraced his Dewott to protect it.

"What? Haxorus?" Lauder exclaimed as it lowers his ball and stared at his Pokemon in a quiet moment of silence. He gasps as he stared at its glowing red eyes that he has never seen before during their bond during its time as an Axew.

'Haxorus…what has happened to you? Who have done such an awful thing to make you become that way?' Lauder ponders to himself as his eyes never left Haxorus' glowing red eyes. He then walked slowly forward with his free hand reaching out to touch it "Haxorus?…Are you…what happened to you?".

Haxorus stands still for a moment as if it was waiting for its trainer to touch it for reassurance. But when Lauder got almost too close, another blue beam aims at Haxorus once again that made the boy stop on his footsteps.

"Haxorus?!" Lauder cried out as he clips his ball into his belt and reaches out both hands towards it in an attempt to calm it down "What's wrong?!".

Haxorus didn't say a word for a moment. Its' head was listening to another man's voice that wasn't Lauder's.

"Get rid of those boys and the Dewott first. After being done with them, destroy the entire city" the voice said.

Haxorus then cries out and whip its head from back to front with a flashing orange glow to hit Lauder with Rock Smash.

Lauder gasped as he was about to struck by his own Pokemon. Luckily, the boy rushes towards him and pulls him away from the attack.

Dewott runs towards the two and asked them with concern on its face "Dewott wott?! *Translated* Are you two alright?!".

The boy nodded his head while his hands are holding onto Lauder's arms "We're fine Dewott. But…".

The three of them shifted their heads to the Haxorus who left them and heads towards the city to create chaos and destruction. Screams of people and Pokemon can be heard from far away or nearby them.

"I'm afraid that instead of finishing our battle, everyone have to batten down the hatches because…chaos is coming to town" the boy continued.

After a few more seconds of more screams, cries, crashes, broken glasses, and police sirens were being heard, Lauder stands up with a face full of determination and runs away to find his Pokemon.

"Wait! Your Pokemon is dangerous now! You'll get hurt!" the boy calls out along with his Dewott.

But Lauder however shook his head and looks back at them "Don't worry about me! I'll be fine! I'll find a way to stop him and know what's wrong with him! Thanks for your help though!".

Both the boy and the Dewott didn't say a word as they watched Lauder ran away from them until he was out of their sights because he was going to the city where his Haxorus continues its rampage without staying in control!

**Ok, the last part of this chapter was just my opinion and imagination of what may have happened to Lauder's Haxorus way before it was put under mind control and the heroes' arrival at the city. Also, the stranger and his Braviary will may make another appearance soon and may be responsible for the reason why the Mysterious Charizard has time traveled. Wait for chapter 5 guys and imagine two Charizard fighting to stop Haxorus and Iris' Dragonite from Colress' mind control machine. Oh and keep an eye out for Looker because he'll also appear in chapter 5 as well! Bye everyone and I'll see you again soon! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Ready for chapter 5?! Ok! Here it is!^^**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing from the Pokemon Company, Shoporo, and Nintendo but I do own this story and the OC characters that appears in this fic. Also, please don't claim any of my stories as your own creations but you can make up your own versions if you want to. **

Meanwhile, outside of the disaster that has already taken place in the city, about a yard and a 1/2 away, our heroes: N, Cilan, Iris, and Axew were walking to the city on their feet while Ash, Pikachu, and the time traveling Charizard (Or called it the Charizard from the future) were flying in the air.

"Once we get to the next town, we'll be parting ways won't we N?" Cilan asked N while looking at his town map without tripping even though he's careful not to fall while walking and looking at his town map at the same time.

N looks at him and smiles "That's right. I'm on my way to a place located a little bit beyond Driftveil city" he replies that made Iris a little sad.

"Wow…guess that means goodbye" Iris said.

"Axew xew *Translated* I agree" Axew responds sadly.

"And you're all heading to the white ruins is that right?" N asked Cilan who nodded his head.

"True. We're looking forward to learn about Reshiram just like Professor Juniper" Cilan replies.

"I wish we could all travel together some more," Iris then turns her attention to her Axew "don't you think so?".

"Axew xew *Translated* Definitely" Axew said.

But Cilan however says to her "It's not possible. N still has a lot of things to do too".

N was surprised for a moment and then he nods his head "Yeah you're right. But don't be sad after we part. Because".

N then looks up at Ash, Pikachu, and the mysterious Charizard from the future who was flying above and a little ahead of them "you still have an extra friend who needs to be at a place it could be looking for but a different destination in its heart…and someone or people that it was looking forward to fight".

Cilan, Iris, and Axew gasped in surprise and they too stared at the trio in the sky in curiosity.

"Seriously? This Charizard is on a journey to a different place and looking for any random people or Pokemon to fight with?" Iris asked.

"Axew xew xew? *Translated* Who is he looking for?" Axew said.

"No wonder he didn't hesitate to let Ash and Pikachu ride on his back. What a curious taste" Cilan says in curiosity and scratching his hair in bewilderment.

(Did I do a good job on Cilan? I hope I got him in character since I've watched most of Best Wishes episodes and the movie that has Victini, Reshiram, and Zekrom. He cooks meals for his friends and reads the map just like Brock but he isn't a womanizer).

"Maybe he was looking for his trainer somewhere? I bet they were separated for a reason. Even though I don't know why it came from the white circle. Could that thing be like…a portal?" Iris asks N who shook his head.

"I don't know what has happened to either one of them. But if I could have a peaceful moment with him, I'll listen to his voice for answers if he want me to. Right now, I have to head to Driftveil city and maybe someday…I'll return soon and do whatever I can to help that Charizard" N responds with hand gestures and looking down at the ground.

Both Cilan and Iris looked at each other to think quietly among themselves about what they should say to their friend in a silent moment. All of a sudden, Cilan smiles at all three of them and responds happily to cheer them up "Then I suggest a farewell dinner party once we get into town and a reunion party when we meet again someday. I will prepare us a culinary feast you'll never forget".

His suggestions seems to have cheer up N who replies back to him "Sounds wonderful. Your cooking is always as delectable as it gets".

Both Iris and Axew have also feels better too "Great! I can't wait to try to your delicious meals Cilan! You're an amazing cook!".

"Axew! *Translated* Totally!" Axew responded happily.

Iris' compliments has made Cilan feel flattered that two tints of red appears on his cheeks "Oh? I am? Thanks Iris. Your compliments has gave me the confidence to improve my cooking skills".

Iris giggles and blushes slightly as she replies to him "No problem Cilan. I'm just happy to eat your delightful meals again. I'm really glad that you're with us".

"Axew xew! *Translated* Me too!" Axew replies happily while nodding his head.

Meanwhile, Ash is using his binoculars to help him see the town that he was searching for "Hmm…we're not too close to the town yet…it's about almost a mile away…".

He then looks at Pikachu who seems eager to look into his binoculars "Hey Pikachu. Wanna help us out? Can you see the town through these binoculars?".

"Pi Pikapi! *Translated* Okay Ash!" Pikachu said as its trainer hoisted the binoculars to its eye level. Pikachu gently takes the binoculars and looked through the glasses to find the town.

As Pikachu searches for the town, Ash looks down at the Charizard and frowned sadly as he looks at the scar on its head 'Poor guy. I hope that I can find a Nurse Joy or a hospital doctor that can heal his scar. Luckily his eyes wasn't scratched. Arceus knows who did this'. He reaches out his right hand to lightly touch the scar, but then he pulls his right hand back after remembering his Charizard's emotional jealousy towards it 'No, I can't comfort him right now. If I do, my Charizard's jealousy will get worse and force him to battle just for my attention. I'm sorry but I hope you understand how my Charizard feels if I wanted to be more closer to you'.

Suddenly Pikachu twitches its ears as it spots a town through the binoculars "Pi? Pika Pika! *Translated* Hmm? I see a town!" it says in a excited manner.

"You've found the next town Pikachu? Great!" Ash says happily "May I have my binoculars back?".

"Pika! *Translated* Sure!" Pikachu was about to return the binoculars to its trainer when a loud boom was seen because of a few puffs or smoke and dusts that has gotten the trio's attention.

"Pi? Pika Pikachu?! *Translated* What? What has happened?!" Pikachu lifted the binoculars to its eyes. It gasped when it realizes that the city has been attacked but it doesn't know who was/were the attacker(s).

Ash switches his gaze from the town to Pikachu and pleads with it to return the binoculars "Hey Pikachu, may I see through my binoculars?". Pikachu nodded its head and passes the binoculars to Ash who then gently takes his binoculars and looks through them.

Another blast was seen that got Ash worried "Oh no…the city is being attacked! We have to let the others know!" he puts down his binoculars and pats the Charizard's neck "Um, excuse me but will you lower us do-whoa!".

But he stops to see the look of anger on the Charizard's face, its teeth shown to be growling and gritting together. Furthermore, he didn't get to finish talking because the Charizard suddenly flew forward in full speed that has surprised and made both Ash and Pikachu panicked.

Pikachu dugs its paws onto Ash's jacket in a tight grip while Ash leans down to hug the Charizard's neck in a soft embrace while his right hand is holding on tight to his binoculars. Suddenly his hat was lifted into the air but Pikachu caught it with its mouth to hold onto it.

Ash was now confused yet now wondering he was having a full speed ahead in the air twice in one day 'Oh Arceus, why do I feel like I'm going to throw up today? Why me…today of all days from two male Charizard?'.

Below them, their friends noticed the Charizard flying very far from them in full speed that got them surprised and confused.

"What the? Ash! Hey! Slow down!" Iris called out but couldn't reached the flying trio. So she grunted and runs after them with her Axew.

"Don't fly too fast! We can't keep up with you three! Hey! Iris, wait up!" Cilan cries out desperately as he runs towards them in a fast pace.

N however is the only one who didn't run but knows why the Charizard flew away from their sights with Ash and Pikachu. After all, he can hear the inner voices of Pokemon so by looking at the Charizard's eyes from the night before till now 'He's in pursuit. He's still upset. He wants revenge on his enemies. But who? Maybe they're connected with his trainer. But how? I'll see those three again soon when Cilan, Iris, and I reach the town. We'll might hopefully get our answers'.

All of a sudden, he hears Cilan's voice calling out for him from being ahead on the road with iris "N! Are you alright? Let's hurry or we'll miss them!".

"Oh…right!" N replied and he too follow them with his legs and feet running on the path.

What they didn't know that they were now being pursued by the hooded stranger and his Braviary. They too can see the danger that lies ahead of them and were worried that people and Pokemon would get hurt if no one can't stop the attacker(s). The Braviary then speeds up his flight with the beatings of his wings to fly faster in order to make sure that Ash and Co. aren't out of their sights.

Speaking of Ash. He, Pikachu, and the time traveled Charizard are now flying closer to the city. They were surprised to see police officers including Officer Jenny blocking a bridge to prevent people and Pokemon from entering the city by walking.

"Wow. The police are blocking that bridge to the city. Something has really gone wrong today. We have to check inside the city to find out" Ash said after using his binoculars for a close view.

He gasps in surprise as he notices Looker who was being allowed to walk onto the bridge graciously by Officer Jenny since they're both involved in crime fighting "Hey! That's…Looker!".

Suddenly the Charizard begins to fly quickly all over again…only to be stopped by Ash who hunched himself forward on its neck, embraced in a soft hug, and says to it "H-Hey! Slow down! What's wrong with you? We have to wait for the others to come back! I know you're worried about the attacks in the city but I don't want to start investigating without our friends!".

"Pikapi Pika Pikachu! *Translated* Ash is right!" Pikachu begged the Charizard while still holding onto Ash for dear life.

The Charizard was quiet for a few seconds and then he grunted that made both Ash and Pikachu confused. All of a sudden, the Charizard turns around and immediately flew them back to Iris, Cilan, and N who were a yard away from the city.

They gasped and stopped on their feet in surprise as the Charizard landed in front of them and shakes both Ash and Pikachu off its back harshly without hesitation.

"Pika! *Translated* Hey!" Pikachu cried out as it falls onto the ground first, but it rolls over and runs away to avoid being crushed by its trainer.

"H-Hey! Ow!" Ash cries out in pain as he lands on his back.

"ASH!" Cilan, Iris, and N cries out in a worried manner.

"Axew! *Translated* Ash!" cries out Axew.

"Pikapi! *Translated* Ash!" Pikachu cries out as it joins the others to circle around its trainer with concern.

Charizard looks at them for a moment to make sure that the boy was alright and not hurt. Luckily Ash sits up with his arms and elbows supporting him and says "Don't worry guys. I'm fine. But this Charizard".

Suddenly they were greeted by wind and dusts by the Charizard who quickly leaves them and flew away to the city on its own to avoid hearing what Ash have to say about it.

After the dusts cleared, everyone uncovered their eyes and looked at their friend who left them without hesitation.

"Oh my goodness…he has flown away from us without bothering to apologize. That was very rude!" Iris cries out in anger.

"I know!" Cilan agrees with her in a upset manner "Why did he shook Ash and Pikachu off his back so harsh?! He's probably more ruder than Ash's Charizard used to be in the past! What's his problem?!".

But Ash however wasn't mad at the Charizard for letting him and Pikachu fell on the ground and flew away without them. He just simply stares at the Charizard for a brief moment until it arrives into the city on its own. He shakes his head and says "No. I don't think he meant to make me and Pikachu fell on purpose and leaves us behind. I don't think that he was rude and it isn't a nice word to say about him". His words has surprised everyone who gasped at him.

"Not a nice word to say about him? Then how would you defend him for shaking you two off? Luckily you both are alright or I would have call out my Dragonite to give him a thunder punch!" Iris said with her arms crossed around herself.

Ash looks away from her to have a quiet moment to think back about what has just happened with the other Charizard and why it brought him and Pikachu back to their friends 'Iris could be right. Maybe I was defending him even though he shook me and Pikachu off his back. Guess I felt bad after I've told him to let us wait for my friends to arrive. Yet he did stopped flying towards the city for a bit but then he has decided to let me and Pikachu stay with the others. Could it be that…maybe…yes! He knows that the city was in danger and normally I would use my Pokemon to help find the cause of the trouble but…I think he'.

But N suddenly speaks out for Ash like he knows what was the boy was thinking "He wants to keep Ash and Pikachu far away from the city as possible without putting their lives at risk".

Cilan, Iris, Axew, Pikachu, and Ash gasped from hearing N's response statement. "Are you sure?" Cilan asked.

"Yes I was, " N nodded his head "I know that I don't get to communicate with him much but from the look of his eyes, I understood him. By listening to his inner voice, I've realized that he wants to protect you two to stay out of the danger or he fear that you two may become his weaknesses and be used to prevent him from fighting. I hope my explanation was clear enough for everyone to understand and ease their anger ".

His explanation has made them silent and remorseful for a brief while as they stared down at the ground. Especially Iris and Cilan, they're feeling guilty at themselves for calling the other Charizard as a rude fire/flying type.

Ash however stands up on his own and turns his cap around "Well even if he wants to make sure we're safe, I can't sit here for a while and let him fight alone! He might need our help! He may not want us to stay in harm's way but he's our friend! If he wants to protect us, we must protect him as well!" then he picks up his backpack and runs away from them "Come on guys! Follow me!" he calls out to them with determination to find the other Charizard.

"Ash! Wait!" Cilan said as he, Iris, N, Axew, and Pikachu run behind him quickly on their feet/paws.

"Now we have to run after him again" Iris then sighs as she stops, scoops up Axew in her arms, and follows her friends without knowing that they were being watched over by the same stranger and his Braviary who were hiding in the trees and are now following them on their feet/claws.

None them have realized that Jessie, James, and Meowth are also following them in their disguises behind the trees. They too are gossiping among themselves which consists about the mysterious Charizard with a scar on his head, they have no idea who was its trainer, why does it seems to care about Ash and Pikachu, wondering why did it shook both Ash and Pikachu off its back and flew away without them. They have also hidden their Meowth balloon somewhere among the trees.

Far away from the city, inside a headquarters/lair that belongs to Team Plasma, Ghetsis who was the leader of Team Plasma was sitting on a large chair in a room surrounded by stone walls was looking at a large TV screen that wasn't on until one of his members walked towards him from behind the chair, stands by the right side of the chair, and salutes him with his right fist in front of his chest.

"The various teams are ready to give their report sir" the male Team Plasma grunt said.

Ghetsis nodded his head and watches the TV screen that shows another member of his team looking at him "Lord Ghetsis, I regret that we haven't as yet been able to locate N".

That wasn't a good news to Ghetsis "You must find him. The sooner we are able to get our hands on him, the better" he replied angrily.

"Sir!" the first plasma member then turns ends the communication which is then the screen changes into another Team Plasma who have another bad news for him "Lord Ghetsis, unfortunately we haven't been to locate our target for project G. We are now expanding our search to include area C-19".

(Project G was the Genesect Army that this Team Plasma member was talking about. Check it out on Bulbapedia by looking at the list of Best Wishes episode. But I have no idea what was area C-19).

"Very well" Ghetsis replied as the screen suddenly changes and shows another Team Plasma who have another news for him.

"Our experiments for project F in Eastern Unova are now underway. We're currently gathering data sir" the third Team Plasma grunt said.

"I look forward to good news" Ghetsis replied.

"Yes sir, you can count on us!" the screen than changes to show another Team Plasma who were unlike the others wasn't reporting to his boss in a building; he was in fact outdoors with another team Plasma member who were spying on the archeologists and Professor Juniper at the White Ruins.

"Reporting from the White Ruins. The excavation team has yet to find anything" the fourth Team Plasma member.

"They've found nothing yet? I've been waiting for a couple of days for that old professor to find something very important" Ghetsis replied in a statement.

"My guess that it's going to be a while before anything happens" the fourth Team Plasma answered.

"Keep an eye on those researchers. Don't miss a thing" Ghetsis says "Oh and about his other search project, when will he start his next mission?".

"If he either succeeds or fails to find anything, he will try his upcoming search project that will be in a different area. It may be about another important discovery that I have as yet to think about for our plan to take the Unova region but its better than having nothing to help us gain ourr goals" the fourth Team Plasma member replied.

"Good. The minute Professor Juniper finds what we're after, you will report back to me right away" Ghetsis said.

"Yes sir" the screen was then turned off after the fourth Team Plasma Member ended their conversation with his laptop. Ghetsis smiled wickedly to himself 'That fool hearted old professor didn't realize that he was being used be me and my team because of his dreams to learn about the ruins. If he succeeds, Team Plasma will steal and reign over Unova! Nothing can stop us when we will soon have the powers for conquests and control!'.

**Ok everyone! I know that you're looking forward to the battle but please give me enough time to take a rest and finish up other chapters for the other stories. If I'm able to end "How to impress Tigress", I'll take my spare time to update the next chapters for "Time Stands Still"! I'll see you soon in chapter 6 and look forward to see Lauder's Haxorus and Iris' Dragonite against two male Charizard, Ash's Pikachu, and Cilan's Crustle! ^^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Ready for the action and epic scenes in chapter 6? Ok then, here they are! By the way, there'll be unexpected stuff in this chapter 6 because there are some differences in this story than in the episode "Team Plasma's Pokemon Manipulation" because basically I own nothing from that episode but I do own this story which contains my own imaginations and etc. Ah you get the drill because I've said the same disclaimers in every chapters in this story so far! Which means I don't have to repeat myself…unless if it's required for me to say them…never mind, I'll do them now. **

**Disclaimers: I own nothing from the Pokemon Company and Shopro (My mistake since I've accidentally mistyped it as Shoporo) but I do own this story and my OC character which was the mysterious man in a hood that will finally show himself to Ash and Co. in this chapter. Also, please don't claim any of my stories as your own creations but you can make up your own versions if you want to. **

**P.S. **

**After watching the episode "What lies between truth and ideals", I've decided to say that this story is more like a time traveling/fantasy/mystery/angst fic which would probably have more than 10 chapters and I know that Professor Cedric Juniper is now currently doing a research on the Ice ruins. But in this story, like Ghetsis said, Professor Cedric Juniper has another different research projects that has nothing to do with the Ice ruins but it'll come later after he finishes his search at the White Ruins. Also, I'm going to soon include a OC bad guy and some OC henchmen who have a far more evil ambitions than Team Plasma but they've both shared the same but a larger goal. **

As Ash, Pikachu, N, Cilan, Iris, and Axew arrived at the city after they've slowed down the pace of their feet and stopped running, they've noticed a bridge that was blocked with wooden yellow police stands and Officer Jenny.

'The other officers must have been told to split up to different parts of this city. No wonder we see only Officer Jenny. But…what about Looker and…that Charizard? I hope they're alright' Ash though in concern.

As they got closer, Officer Jenny crossed her arms in front of her chest in a form of the letter x with a stern face "I'm sorry but this bridge is closed off".

"Why's that Officer Jenny?" Cilan asked in a worried manner.

"I'm afraid a Haxorus is on a rampage that is currently terrorizing the city" replied Officer Jenny whose words has surprised Iris.

"A Haxorus?" asked Iris.

Ash's eyes widened in shock 'What? A Haxorus?'. Then he became very worried 'I'm worried for that Charizard…I hope he's alright, he still needs more recovery, not another battle! He's going to get himself more hurt without us being there for him!'.

He then starts contemplating about the people and Pokemon who lived in or visited the city in peace until a Haxorus attacked them for unknown reasons. He then envisions the mysterious Charizard who swoops in and challenges the Haxorus in a battle despite its injuries, only to be impacted by the Haxorus' hyper beam and dropped down from the sky into the hard ground. Ash's gasped with a worried expression on his face as he imagined the Haxorus decides to finish it off with Shadow Claw.

"Correct, " Officer Jenny answered in a serious tone after she too remembers the chaos that the Haxorus has caused, except for the mysterious Charizard "Haxorus is determined to destroy everything in its path, the reason for its anger is currently unknown".

"Anger?" said Ash.

"Pika *Translated* Oh my" Pikachu said in a concerned manner.

But Iris however didn't believe that there's no Pokemon who are bad like most humans like Team Rocket "There's got to be a reason why Haxorus is acting so badly. There's no such thing as a bad Dragon-type".

Ash then places his two right fingers and thumb under his chin "I don't think any Pokemon would attack without a reason".

"We need to find out why! Then I'm sure that Haxorus would calm down right away!" Iris yelled out in a determined manner.

However, Iris' determination is not enough to convince Officer Jenny "So far we don't have any idea" then she raises her right hand and flips it backward just for a bit "Either way, I can't let you cross this bridge".

Ash frowned sadly as he was feeling ready to give up, but then an image of the Charizard with a scar on its forehead came into his mind that made him wonder if its already in the city.

"Um, excuse me Officer?" Ash asked.

Officer Jenny switched her focus from Iris to Ash and replied "Hmm? Yes? Do you have any questions to ask me, young man?".

Ash was nervous for a bit, and then he confidently asks her "Haven't you…or have you…seen any flying Pokemon about 10 or 15 minutes ago before we came?".

Iris, Cilan, Axew, Pikachu, and N looked at him in a worried manner. They all know how much Ash cared for the Charizard and worried for its safety despite the fact that he already have his own that was probably mumbling in jealousy inside its Poke ball.

But Officer Jenny shook her head "No, I'm afraid I haven't. The cops and I are too busy looking out for pedestrians instead of daydreaming at the sky. We have no time for distractions. Our job is to protect the innocents and work for the law, not to kid around. Now move out!".

Ash exhaled out some air in a frown and disappointed manner 'Figures. She was probably too busy watching out for bystanders to look up at the sky. There could be some people flying in hot air balloons and planes or flying Pokemon passing by the city without being noticed. I knew I was right. That Charizard was already in the city and was probably battling the Haxorus on his own. Now what can we do and how can we get pass by Officer Jenny and the cops?'.

Behind him, N was looking at him in a concerned manner 'I know how you feel Ash. You were oppressed by worry for that Charizard that you couldn't bear to let him fight that Haxorus on its own and get hurt'. Then he bends down his head as another subject came into his mind 'But I wonder why that Haxorus is causing a rampage in the city. There's gotta be an logical reason. I'm very oppressed by curiosity'.

What he, his friends, and Officer Jenny didn't know is that they've been spied by Jessie, James, and Meowth who were in their disguises while hiding behind a trees that was surrounded with some bushes and other trees to cover them from being seen. They've heard about the out of control Haxorus which has caught their interest and made them curious.

James then begins to recall a familiar incident that has happened at Floccessy town where people were violently attacked by wild Pokemon with red eyes every time they've been seen. Jessie then connects both incidents that has happened in two different towns and realized that Team Plasma were doing their worst all over again without giving up. James then purposed an investigation, Jessie accepts it, and the trio left to locate their Meowth hot air balloon.

**(The reasons why I did that because I couldn't understand or spell out what James is saying about the Floccessy town incident. I hope you all understand). **

As for Iris, she was trying to move pass by Officer Jenny but the female cop surpassed with the tougher strength of her hands "I've told you, you can't cross, " then she gently pushed Iris away from her that causes the purple haired girl to walk backwards a little bit "now move back".

But Iris was too worried for the out of control Pokemon "But I'm worried about that Haxorus!" she said in a worried manner.

"Axew! *Translated* Me too!" Axew replied.

Ash agreed with her in his mind that he too was worried about the Haxorus, but he was afraid that the mysterious Charizard would be very injured by now if he and his friends don't think of a different way to get into the city.

But Cilan however, has an idea since he has remembered that his town map or from an atlas that showed him the city which was surrounded with more bridges, so he decides to try to use a different bridge that may not be covered with police officers "Iris, this way!" he called out to her and followed his friends to the next bridge that got Officer Jenny surprised.

"Wait! The entire city is sealed off!" said Officer Jenny who warns them but none of the kids (or teenagers) didn't listen to her or were probably out of reach because they're running away from her.

She became upset and cries out a command in anger to the other police officers "Sewer the bridges!".

By the time the three trainers and N arrived at the next bridge, they were surprised to see another cop guarding the bridge just like Officer Jenny. Now all seems to be hopeless for them and they know that they're no match for the cops.

But Iris refused to give up because of her concern for the Haxorus "We've got to find another way to get to the city! We've got to calm Haxorus down!" she said to Ash who nodded his head.

"Right" said Ash who too was determined to get inside the city as well even though he know very well that it's too risky to let his determination shrouded him to try to foolishly surpass the police.

Cilan then wonder if they could start swimming towards the city which Iris determinedly wants to try without hesitation. But when the whole group noticed a wooden riverboat, N suggests that they should ride on it and row themselves to the city which everyone complies and agrees with.

They've quietly find a stairway that was out of the police officer's sight and went inide the boat, one-by-one. While Ash is rowing the boat with two oars, a tiny water fountain sprungs out of a tiny straight line which creates a small hole that causes Iris to panic "Oh, we've sprung a leak! Ash, row faster!".

"Ugh…I'm doing my best" Ash replies.

"Shh…quietly" Cilan whispered.

Luckily, N was the only one who didn't say a word because he was thinking about both the Haxorous and the mysterious Charizard 'I hope that they were alright. I must find out who were the cause of the trouble and make the Haxorus bring destruction to this city. More importantly, we need to catch up to that Charizard in time or who knows what might have happened to him after he left us to fight the Haxorus on his own without putting us in danger'.

**(Ok guys, now you're in this part of the chapter which shows what happened to the Charizard from the future after he dropped both Ash and Pikachu, and left to locate Lauder's Haxorus. This part of the chapter is when he's already in the city while Ash and Co. are running towards it to find the cause of the trouble. But what else will this Charizard find that can put Ash and Co. in danger if he doesn't be careful? You're about to find out!). **

After he had dumped and left both Ash and Pikachu on the road in front of their friends, Charizard (I hope you know who it was) flew towards the city on his own. He was relieved that none of them weren't hurt but he has no time for scolding and apologies, he's in a hurry to find the group that he was looking for.

As he flies above the bridge, he looked down at Officer Jenny who seems to have her eyes looking straight forward to keep an eye out for people and Pokemon on the ground. But she didn't bother to look at the sky which made him feel glad that she didn't see him or she would choose a Pokemon like a ice-type or a ghost type to stop him for his own protection. But Charizard don't want her to do anything even if it means preventing him from flying towards his directions, because all he knows that if she gets involved with him…she would get hurt or get herself killed like his trainer from his dream.

When he arrives in the city, he starts searching high and low for the cause of the police blocking the city and hope that he would be in time to stop it 'Now…where can I find the cause of the trouble? Luckily I don't see any people and Pokemon in this city so far. If they are any left and be in great danger, they're my responsibility because they need someone…like a hero…but I don't know if I'm up to it and can do it…so how can I be a hero when I'm too afraid to see any innocent lives became casualties if I'm not strong enough to save them?…Just like in my dream'.

Suddenly he hears a angry cry that sounds like a roar that made him stop and wonder where and who is the owner. He carefully flies slowly from behind buildings in a cautious manner.

All of a sudden, a hyper beam in a mixture of pink and white went straight up and hits a glass window that was a mile away from him that caught him by surprise 'Whoa! What the?!'.

"HAXORUS! *Translated* DESTROY!" cried out a voice that made him look down and gasped in horror as a Haxorus who happens to be Lauder's Haxorus with glowing red eyes is aiming both attacks such as Hidden Power and Hyper Beam at traffic signs, stores, markets, and tall buildings without a care.

**(In the English dub version, Lauder's name is Rhoder but I'll just stick to the Japanese name because chapter 4 came before the English dub version of the episode). **

'This is bad, ' Charizard thought to himself as he clenched his right claw into a fist 'truly terrible, he needs to be stopped or the whole city will turned into a city of destruction'. Then his eyes softened and feeling sorry for the Pokemon 'But I know that he doesn't mean to do it. Someone or something is forcing him to do it without having a chance to make a choice'.

He perks up his head and stared at the roof of the building that he was hiding behind in order to not be seen 'And I think I got a good guess who were responsible for this…but first, I need to use these buildings for cover if I don't want my enemies to see me or…I can't bear to say it because I don't want to think about it'.

Meanwhile, on top of one of the buildings that was good enough to get a view of the destruction, Colress and some members of a villainous group known as Team Plasma were watching Lauder's Haxorus as it has destroyed a phone booth with Hidden Power.

Colress chuckled in amusement as he witnessed the chaos without a feeling of emotion from standing on his mind control machine "Magnificent. This dragon-type has excellent capacity! It's truly a marvelous Pokemon!".

"That's because of your upgraded control machine right?" asked Angie (Aldith in the English Dub) who was standing behind him but only 5 inches away.

"Quite yes miss Angie. Are you impressed with my latest technology that increased the power of Pokemon and the electromagnetic waves?" asked Colress.

Angie cocked her brow "Am I impressed? Of course! It worked on that Haxorus with just a single narrow energy beam! Unlike last time in a observatory back at Floccesy town where we've been first defeated and fled from those meddling kids, that police detective, and the three stooges from Team Rocket".

Colress chuckled at the memory and turns his head around to her "Yes we did failed at first because of them. But this time, with my upgraded Pokemon control machine, I can assure to my fellow Team Plasma members and Lord Ghetsis that we would be able to take over Unova by using it on the most powerful-".

But all of a sudden…"LOOK OUT!" cried out a male TP member with fern colored hair (Not sure, I was looking at the different names of the color green on Google) who points his left handed glove at a stream of flame that was sent towards them which causes him and the others to panic in fear, dodge away without trying to get burned, and they've started to run and hide for their safety.

Angie hid on the left side of the control machine with Colress after he dragged and pulled her to safety, bending their knees with their foot standing on the ground while the other two men hid behind their helicopter "Argh…now who the heck attacked us?" said Angie who grunted in frustration.

"Let me see" said Colress in a curious manner, he turns around and perks up only to gasp in a surprised manner to see an angry Charizard who was flying in the air with its gritted fangs about 30 inches away from the rooftop where they've landed their helicopter 'By jove! A Charizard! A very angry Charizard!'.

"Come on Colress! Spill out what you're thinking in that mind of yours! Tell me what you've just saw! Is it a fire-type that have just attacked us?" asked Angie in a angry manner, demanding the scientist to tell her about their attacker.

Colress nodded his head "Indeed it's a fire-type ma'am. But it's a powerful fire-type, a Charizard to be specific. Sometimes mistaken to be a dragon-type because it looks like a dragon but it sadly isn't. It's more like a flying lizard in my opinion. But it's one of Kanto's starters and it is a very interesting fire-type. It looks like a loner because I don't see its trainer riding it, or rather not have one. I think I'm going to be enthusiastic about it if I can put it into my control and make it ours. Let's see if we can give it a disadvantage".

"What disadvantage? How we can do that when we're being targeted by that flying lizard for no reason. Got any bright ideas, genius?" Angie asked with her arms crossed around herself and a raised brow.

Colress turned around, ducked down, looked at her, and sighed "Well do you know what this Pokemon was weak against? Other than what everyone already knows what fire-types are weak against?" he asked with a questioning face.

"You mean a different type besides water Pokemon?" Angie asked in a curious manner which made Colress nodded his head and replied with the same emotion "Yes, so how about using your Liepard? It's a dark-type so…".

Then Angie shook her head "Are you crazy? I can't use my Pokemon against that lizard. I know that my Liepard is weak against fire-types and it can't do anything if it gets hurt that lizard" but suddenly, she begins to reconsider what Colress asked her to use her Liepard.

'Hmm…maybe not…I should try…if I want to win, I've got to' and then she spoke out "Alright, I'll see what I can do. But I must be careful, if I want to win, I must attack first. My Liepard may be weak against fire but that Charizard is weak against dark-types. Let's see if the books I've read in a library weeks ago were true" said Angie who takes out her Pokeball from her belt.

Colress closed his eyes with a smile, raises his hands from his knees, and flips them backwards "Now you know what I'm talking about".

"Argh, whatever…Liepard go!" said Angie who throws her poke ball and her Liepard magically appears in front of them.

"Lie Liepard? *Translated* Yes master?" her Liepard asked her.

"I command you to use shadow ball on that Charizard and don't miss it!" Angie ordered in a loud tone while her right hand was gripping her poke ball.

"Liepard! *Translated* Yes Ms. Angie!" replied Liepard who then leaps over Angie, Colress, and landed on top of the left edge of the control machine in a sitting position while its tail was blocking Colress' face "Hey! Why is your Liepard's tail was blocking my fa-".

But Angie shot him a glare that made him close his mouth nervously "Oh shut up and don't bother my Liepard, just think about how to put that Charizard into our control instead" she said that made the scientist nodded his head.

Liepard then opens its mouth, forms a ball of black and purple energy with black static around and front of it, and fires it at Charizard's direction.

Unfortunately for Angie's Liepard, Charizard somehow seemingly knows what to do, even on his own, without his trainer to help him. He dodges sideways to its left side, which sends the shadow ball flying straight ahead without hitting its target.

Charizard gave it a smirk 'Hah! Nice try violet cat! Let's see how many shadow balls are you gonna throw at me?'.

Liepard snarled angrily which got its trainer's attention as she looks at it "What? You've missed?!".

Angie grunts angrily and glares at the Charizard who was busy cracking his knuckles with a expression on his face which means 'Bring it on lady' that he thought to himself.

Angie tightened her brows, clenches her right fist, then turns to her Liepard, and points her left hand at the Charizard's direction "Liepard, keep using Shadow ball until you've either successfully hit it or when I later tell you to use your other attack! Do not miss it!".

"Lie…pard! *Translated* Yes…master!" Liepard replied as it forms another shadow ball at the Charizard once more but the fire-type has flames forming in his snout.

Charizard then releases a stream of red-orange fire that came into impact against the shadow ball which causes a small explosion that surprised both Liepard and its trainer. But Liepard refused to accept defeat as it fires off a third shadow ball that Charizard dodges once again by flying to his right side.

"Char, Char Charizard…Charizard zard *Translated* Tuh, I thought you could do better than that…I feel like we're playing baseball or tennis but in Pokemon style" Charizard who remarked with a smirk that appears on his face.

Liepard gritted its tail and cried out in anger because it felt pissed off "LIE LIE LIPARD! *Translated* SHUT UP AND QUIT FOOLING AROUND, YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD!".

Liepard's retorted comment have created not one but two popping angry veins on Charizard's face.

'H-How dare he? Called me an overgrown lizard? Ooooooh noooow he's making me angry! And no one won't like to see an angry fire-type or a powerful powerhouse Pokemon when I make them see me face! It's a good thing that the others haven't seen my reaction to that purple furball's comment! This is going to be serious!' Charizard pondered to himself as he raised his right brow and more flames that was beginning to form in its mouth.

"Alright Liepard! Try hyper beam!" ordered Angie.

Liepard opens his mouths, forms a white orb of energy with a pale pink center in front of him, and fires a pale pink beam of energy with a bright white energy around it from the orb towards his opponent.

But Charizard quickly dodges out of the way 'Strike three and you're…', opens his mouth, '…out!' and releases another flamethrower towards Liepard.

Angie gasps, quickly returns her surprised Liepard, closed her eyes, and got quickly pulled down by Colress who held her with his arms around her as the flamethrower went over their heads without hitting the control machine while they were huddling together in a embrace for their own safety.

**(Before you guys get upset and have a question for me, let me explain. First of all, I would have love to let the Charizard from the future destroy the control machine but I couldn't because both Angie and Colress could get caught in the explosion and the machine was still in good use and operational in the episode. Second, I kind of liked Colress x Angie when I watched the N episodes in both the Japanese and Eng dub. Don't know how it happen but I kind of support them. I hope I'm not the only shipper). **

After the attack ended, Colress loosened his hold that made the orange haired woman opens her eyes, grunted at the sight of him feeling a bit nervous, and slaps him with her right gloved hand "What are you thinking? I told you that my Liepard can't weaken him! I'm right and you're wrong! What do you take me for? I'm your commander for goodness sakes! Why don't you control him yourself? You're a scientist for crying out loud! Give my Liepard a rest! Luckily I've returned it to its poke ball or it would've been hurt, no thanks to-".

But Colress interrupts her by putting his hands up in a form of surrenders "Alright alright! I'll give myself a try! Calm down miss Angie…*sigh*". Colress then runs to his control machine, turns it around to point the disc antenna at Charizard's direction, and touches the screen from his gloved fingers 'If Angie can't handle the job, it's always me who have to do everything myself. You want something done, you've got to do it yourself'.

**(A little reference to a quote from Disney's "The Little Mermaid" which happens to be my favorite scene which I hope that you guys know what scene I was talking about). **

Colress gleefully smiled in a delightful manner "Target sighted, I'm locked on, firing…now!" he said as a blue colored small beam was sent towards Charizard.

But before it makes contact, a dim gray colored wooden staff **(Almost similar to Gandalf 's staffs except that the top is a bit bigger and it magically opens like a tulip that covers a small round jewel which looks like a glass pearl) **that was sent flying in a cartwheel spin like a boomerang, and creates a green shield about Charizard's size which came into impact by the blue beam. Upon contact, the blue beam dispels like pieces of broken glass and disappeared.

Charizard, Angie, Colress, and the other two TP grunts gasped in surprised as their reactions.

Then all of a sudden…"NOW BRAVIARY! AIR SLASH!".

"BRA…VIARY! *Translated* O…K!".

Everyone except for Charizard ducked for cover in their already found hiding places as multiple light blue energy glowing saw discs were sent flying towards the roof.

Angie grunted in frustration as she gave the scientist a hard smack on the back of his head "Argh! You idiot! Even you can't do a thing by yourself! Some upgraded machine you've made…don't make me -".

But Colress raises his right hand in front of her face to make her stop scolding him "My apologies Ms. Angie" he apologized while rubbing the back of his head with his left hand.

Then suddenly "Commander! Mr. Colress! There's no more air slashes! I think it's safe for us to come out now!" cried out a male TP grunt.

Everyone emerges from their hiding place, only to gasped in surprised that both the mysterious Charizard and the staff are gone.

**Phew, I'm done. Whew, this chapter took me 11 days to finish! Wow, what a mysterious cliffhanger huh? I bet you're wondering where is the mysterious Charizard and the staff have disappeared too hmm? Well, if you want answers, wait for chapter 7 to see more epic stuff and you would get to know who was the mysterious hooded stranger with the Braviary and how they know the mysterious Charizard. Just be patient and looked forward to the next chapter after I'm done with chapter 6 of "How to impress Tigress". **

**Oh and here's another thing: TOMORROW IS MY BIRTHDAY! Woo hoo! So I'll be taking a break for now but I'll return after a good rest! Good night everybody! ^^**


End file.
